More Than Just Saving then World
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: [Epilogue] The Pharaoh and the Sorcerer were fighting about more than the world 5000 years ago...it was also about...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't who the characters except for Koshi….I want to own Yami though…he's so cute…

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Prologue

She watched in curiosity as she watched Anzu and a guy with long, spiky hair walked up from the basement stairs of the museum. (A/N: Long spiky hair? Hmm…not a real good description…but you know what I mean right? I mean…you know whom I'm talking about right?) What were they doing down there? As they disappeared down the hallway, she walked towards the basement stairs. She looked down the stairs. It was dark. Something was calling to her, pulling her to go down. She knew she shouldn't, but her feet involuntarily walked down the stairs.

She entered a room. In front of her were some big pieces of stone. She recognized them as ruins from Ancient Egypt. A girl stood in front of one of them. She immediately backed up a few steps and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean to come in here. I..."

"I've been waiting for you, Koshi."

Koshi's eyes widen in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Isis," she said, not answering Koshi's question. She pointed at the stone she was standing in front of. "You know, the hieroglyphs on it tells us about an event long ago."

"Why should I know?"

Isis smiled. "Pretend it's a story then. 5000 years ago, an evil force threatened to destroy the world. One king, the Pharaoh stood up against the evil and saved the world."

Koshi frowned. "Aren't you hiding some details from me?"

"Haven't changed one bit I see. Still one smart girl." Koshi scowled as Isis said this. Why won't she get to the point? "I'll tell you. You know duel monsters? They were pretty real more than 5000 years ago. People played the dueling game before then too, except it was used for entertainment down to buying land. But then, they got uncontrollable. So the Pharaoh and his seven magicians sealed the monsters into stone tablets. When evil threatened the world, duel monsters were used for battles. Come look at the stone. " She motioned Koshi to come forward. Then she pointed at one figure. "You recognize who this is?"

As she stared at the picture intently, Koshi tried to remember whom it was. Then she gasped, "That's the guy Anzu was with just now! He also had that square pyramid thing around his neck too!"

"That's Yugi Motou you saw and the person here," Isis pointed at the figure, "is the Pharaoh. The item around his neck is a millenium item. I have one as well." She pointed at her neck. "You know the other person? He was the Sorcerer who went against the Pharaoh."

Koshi swallowed her surprise and tried again to remember the other person. Did she know him? He seems familiar... "Wait, isn't that Seto Kaiba, the guy who owns Kaiba Corp.? He's the Sorcerer?"

Isis told Koshi, "Look at the monsters above them."

"Isn't that the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician? That's the same monsters they're known for today!"

"The battle was more than just saving or conquering the world though. There was more than that, I found out within vague descriptions in the Ancient Scriptures and scenes from the past through my Millenium Necklace," explained Isis.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Wait...more than just saving the world? "Don't tell me it has to deal with me..." she faltered.

"Yes, it did."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Author's Note: Want to know what Koshi and Isis are talking about? Well…don't wait! Read on! I already have Chapter 1 loaded as well!!!


	2. In Love or Not In Love?

Author's Note: Yay! I got my first chapter up!! A weird title…thought I really like this story…this is actually one good first chapter for me…that's a change…I usually hate first chapters…don't know why…. As you can see, the story follows episodes of the series after the duel with Bandit Keith…it'll go on until the end of the series…There's obviously things added or removed to suit my story…hope you don't mind… I just thought this story was a possible and a great idea..so I started writing…I'm liking it so far…I'm using all Japanese names…unless I don't know them…but I'll stop writing Japanese in them…with all those existing confusing honorifics…it's just scary…so I'll stay away from them….

Edit: Dang! I really want to change the chapter title…but I can't of thing of anything…got ideas? Basically nothing much changed, except a few lines here and there and also some grammatical mistakes fixed...hopefully, I caught all of them…I don't exactly want to change how this chapter goes yet…so I just changed some awkward or weird lines…it might be changed in the future though...who knows...when I think of a better plot…maybe… Anyways…if anyone has any idea for me of how to change or actually improve on any of my chapters, please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for the beautiful and smart Koshi…Yami…I own him too…just kidding!! Don't kill me!!

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 1 In or Not In Love?

                Ding-dong! "I'll go get it!" Seto heard a voice cried out. He scowled as he thought about when Isis told him to send out an invitation personally to a person that's not even in his directory of duelists. Why is he bothering with this?

                Just then, the door in front of him opened. All he saw was a whole head of midnight blue hair. The hair was long and very well taken care of. Wait, did he, Seto Kaiba, just commented someone's hair as beautiful?

                The head looked up and Seto looked into the most perfect eyes he has ever seen. Azure-coloured eyes looked back at him. The eyes were big but not too big that they look innocent. They even have a mysterious look in them. Seto remembered what he was supposed to be doing and coughed. "Um...may I speak to Koshi Janoseke?"

                "I'm Koshi." Even her voice was perfect. A pitch not too high, ringing like heaven bells in his ears. "What does Seto Kaiba want to do with me?" 

                Seto looked at Koshi in surprise. "You know me?"

                Koshi giggled. "Of course I do. I'd be stupid if I live in this city and not know the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Besides, we go to the same school." (A/N: CEO is the name for the top position of a company right? I don't know...and I'm confused...just bear with me...)

                "We do?" God, she looks even prettier smiling. Then Koshi cocked her head, questioning his reason for being there. "Um...here's an invitation to the Battle City Tournament I'll be holding a week from now. I've been told to send this to you personally."

                "Kaiba being told to do something? Never thought that would happen." She took the invitation form Seto. "Oh well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Thank you for the invitation."

                "You're welcome," Seto bowed his head in response. "I'll see you soon." Koshi smiled, waved goodbye and closed the door.

                Seto breathed out. He just realized he had been holding his breath. Koshi was beautiful. "I think I just fell in love," he whispered.

                Behind the door...Koshi sighed. Why did Isis make Seto Kaiba send the invitation?

*&*&*&*Flashback*&*&*&*
    
            "You'll be getting an invitation from Seto Kaiba to a dueling tournament."

                    Koshi looked at Isis in shock. "You must be kidding. I've only watched people duel but I don't know how to duel. I'll lose on the first round. Heck, I don't even have a deck!"

                    Isis looked at Koshi, "Don't worry, I'll give you a deck and teach you. Besides, you've watched people duel so you know the basic rules. You just have to do some homework to get the game."

                    "But..."

                    "It's your destiny to join the tournament and meet those two."

                    Koshi frowned, "But couldn't meeting them be avoided? At least, there will be one less thing to worry about."

                    "Sorry Koshi," said Isis. "You'll just have to let those things happen. "Besides, like I said, it's your destiny."

*&*&*&*End of Flashback*&*&*&*
    
            The volleyball slammed on to the wall with a loud 'bang'. Koshi immediately ran towards the ball and bumped it to the wall. She was still thinking about last night. She really wants to kill Isis…why her? Stupid Ancient Egypt...

*&*&*&*Flashback*&*&*&*
    
                        Koshi stared at Isis. "It has to deal with me?"

                    "I told you. Yes, Queen Koshi. It has to deal with you."

                    The midnight-blue-haired girl jumped back. "Qu...Queen? Don't call me that...I'm...not a queen!"

                    Isis explained, "Not now...but you were one 5000 years ago. You and the Pharaoh were very much in love and would have lived peacefully for a long time if it weren't for that sorcerer. He fell for you. Of course, you only liked the Pharaoh. You would not betray him. That was one of the reasons Seto Kaiba decided to conquer the world. He wants you. The Pharaoh knew this and accepted the challenge."

                    Koshi took in a deep breath, "So I was the cause of the disaster 5000 years ago?"

                    "Partly, but Kaiba still wanted to rule the world without you being there. Now history is going to repeat itself. You're needed to meet Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba."

                    "Repeat itself? Why can't we just stop this from happening? I mean as long as I don't meet with them, there will be less things to worry about right?"

                    Isis shook her head. "It's destiny, Queen Koshi. You have to choose between the two like you did 5000 years ago. You have to fulfill your destiny, my Queen."

*&*&*&*End of Flashback*&*&*&*
    
                        "Koshi!"

                    The girl caught the volleyball and turned around. "Why isn't this our volleyball team's number one fan, Anzu!"

                    Anzu laughed, "Glad you didn't forget me!"

                    "Why should I? You come to all our games and cheer us on. I'd be a bad girl if I don't remember you," answered Koshi.

                    "Oh Koshi," exclaimed Anzu, "meet Yugi Motou. He's my friend, in my class. He came with me to say hello. Yugi, this is Koshi Janoseke, captain of girls' volleyball team."

                    "Hi, Koshi," said Yugi.

                    Suddenly, Koshi's eyes became glossy. In her mind, scenes flashed by, though she wasn't able to catch anything that actually made much sense. Was she seeing pyramids? There was a Pharaoh? A Queen? A…duel? She whispered, "Yami..."

                    Yugi stood, shocked. How did she know about Yami? Then he noticed that the millennium symbol appeared on her forehead! "Koshi?" The girl snapped out of her trance and the symbol disappeared. "Yes, Yugi?"

                    "Uh...we'll go now. Don't want to bother you practicing."

                    Koshi shook her head. "It's okay. You weren't bothering me."

                    Anzu smiled, "We'll go anyways. Bye, Koshi!" 

                    "Remember to come to our games!" cried Koshi as she waved goodbye.

                    When Koshi became far away from them, Anzu asked Yugi, "How did she know about Yami? And that symbol..."

                    Yugi frowned, "I don't know...I'll talk to Yami about it..."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*
    
                        A slight breeze blew through the leaves of the large tree. Yugi stood under the tree, talking to Yami. "How do you think she knows about you?" 

                    "I don't know, Yugi," replied Yami. "But there's something familiar about her. It's like I know her from before."

                    Yugi pondered for a while. "Maybe you did know her from before. I mean she does have the millennium symbol on her. She might even have a millennium item."

                    Yami shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's possible, but I didn't feel any of the Millenium items vibe on her. But then again, I'm not sure. I mean I don't remember a lot from my past. Maybe she knows something about me. Think I could talk to her?"

                    "Sure." The millennium puzzle glowed and Yami appeared. He looked around and spotted Koshi beside the water fountain. She was sitting at the edge of the fountain enjoying her lunch. He walked up to her. "Um...Koshi?"

                    The girl looked up. "Who are you?"

                    Yami looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

                    Koshi smiled. "I know you're not Yugi so just tell me who you are."

                    "Uh...my name is Yami."

                    "Hey, Yami." Hearing her saying his name rings a bell...and her voice sounds so familiar and angel-like. "So what do you want to know?"

                    Yami snapped out of his little trance. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to ask do you know me? I mean...do you know about my past? I mean...um..."

                    Koshi giggled, "Wow, cat got you tongue? I think you're familiar...but do I know you from before? I don't know..." Koshi knew well she wasn't telling the truth, but he wasn't supposed to know yet. She blushed at the thought of their relationship 5000 years ago...

                    "You okay?" Koshi looked up and stared into those dark reddish eyes. "I'm...okay," she stammered.

                    In the hallway of the school, Seto walked slowly towards his locker. What was he doing here? He's supposed to be looking after a billion-dollars worth company, not here studying Chemistry. When he looked out the window, he saw his reason. But then... "What is Yugi Motou doing with Koshi?" he hissed. He doesn't like what he's seeing. Why was Koshi blushing? Something tells him Yugi and him has one more thing to fight about...

                    Koshi looked down, away from Yami's eyes. "I...are you from the millennium puzzle?"

                    Yami raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

                    "I don't know..."

                    Seto turned away from the window. He couldn't stand seeing his Koshi talking with another guy, especially Yugi Motou...wait, his Koshi? He swore silently. He's falling hard for her...

                    Yami looked at the midnight-blue-coloured hair girl amusingly. She was looking down at the ground not knowing what to say. Then she slowly raised her head. "You know, you're hot." Yami's eyes widen in surprise as he felt a small hand feeling his face. The hand traveled from his cheek to his forehead, his eyes, down his nose, then on to his lips.  Then he felt two hands cupped his face and soft lips pressing on his lips. Her taste was so sweet...God…he closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. His arms found their way around her waist and his lips returned the kiss.

                    Seto sighed. He wanted to see Koshi so he turned back around and his eyes widen at the sight of...Yugi and Koshi kissing! His eyes immediately flashed fires of anger and jealousy. Why, that bastard! He spun around in fury and headed for the door.

                    The two broke up to get some air. Koshi's face turned to a ripe tomato and she broke away from Yami's embrace. "I...I don't know...why I did that..I'm sorry Yami...I..."

                    "That's okay," said Yami softly as he gently took a loose piece of Koshi's hair and placed it behind her ear. "I don't regret it. Actually, I feel like…we've done this before." Then Yami realized what he just said, "Well, no, I mean…well I don't mean anything…I mean it's just that we seem to have some sort of relationship in the past? Don't you think?"

                    Koshi blushed even harder. "I..." she backed up a few steps. "I don't know. I'll…I'll see you at the Battle City Tournament."

                    Yami glanced at her in wonder, "You're in the tournament?"

                    "You'll see!" Koshi shouted as she ran towards the school. "See you!"

                    The boy stood there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Yugi's voice was heard. "That was pretty good, wasn't it, Yami?"

                    "What do you mean?"

                    "The kiss of course!"

                    Yami blushed, "Shut up Yugi!" (A/N: Yami actually blushed!!!)

                    Yugi laughed, "But you did enjoy it, even though you just knew her. I've never seen you like this before. I bet you, you're in love, Yami."

                    "Shut up, Yugi!" growled Yami. "I told you, she seems familiar to me. That's all."

                    "You're sure?" Yami frowned at Yugi's question. Was he sure?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*
    
                        Koshi ran towards the school's door when she crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry..." she looked up. "Seto?" Koshi saw flames of anger and...jealousy in his eyes? "You okay?" she asked slowly.

                    Seto calmed down a little at the sight of Koshi, but he was still very angry. "What were you doing with Yugi?" he asked angrily.

                    Yugi? What did she do? Wait...Seto Kaiba didn't know about Yami...that mean...Koshi blushed, "I...we...were..talking."

                    "Oh?" Seto asked coldly. "I'm pretty sure what I saw was more than just talking between you and Yugi Motou..."

                    Koshi started to get angry. "What's your business to know about me? You and I have no relationships, nothing!"

                    Seto pinned Koshi to the school wall and she winced at the force. (A/N: Kaiba is certainly not calm at all...*sweatdrops*...poor Koshi...) "I tell you. It's my business because you're mine! Got it? If I see you with Yugi again..." Smack! Koshi froze at the sound. Did she just slap Seto Kaiba? She took in a deep breath, "I'm telling you, Seto Kaiba. I'm not yours or Yugi's. Don't try to make moves on me. If you want me, try to be nice instead of using force." She walked through the doors leaving behind a stunned Seto. Koshi sighed.

                    Why did she have to choose between them?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Author's Note: Wow…this chapter is pretty long…probably longest chapter I've ever wrote.…I have to say this…Koshi is going to be with…*a hand covers my mouth immediately* Kohi (muffled 'Koshi')…*sighs as the hand is removed* Shut up!! (That was Koshi…) Fine I will…I'll keep the suspense…this story can go anywhere…so don't be mistaken…who knows…does anyone want Seto+Koshi (S+K) moments? *Scream heard from behind*** **Shut up Koshi!! I don't think she likes the idea…yet…she might… How about more Yami+Koshi (Y+K) moments? *dreamy sigh heard from behind* Geez…Koshi…stop being that obvious…like I said…anything can happen…review to let me know what you like!! Yami… (That was Koshi….) I'll probably update the next chapter next week if I don't have a lot of homework…then I'll update slower because it'll be closer in details to the episodes…so I'll need to spend more time staring at the television…I already got the next five chapters in mind…now all I have to do is find time…Yami…(That was Koshi…again…) Shut up Koshi or I'll have you kissing Seto in the next chapter!! *total silence* Good…that was a good threat...I'll have to remember it when she's not cooperating with me…Until the next time! See you! Yami…(Koshi….) I swear...I'll kill her one day…after the story ends…don't worry…then I'll have Yami all to myself!!! *Evil*


	3. Battle City

Author's Note: Ever so boring chapter 2 is up..not very detailed….next chapter will be closer to the episodes itself…so it'll take me more time to write…in the meantime, I hope you like this chapter…it's a little rushed…I know…but that just had to be…. What was I going to say again? I forgot…*thinks* Oh well…tell you next chapter when I remember…

Disclaimer: I own Koshi…and Yami!!! *ducks some flying vegetables* Screw vegetables!! Okay…I get you…I don't own Yami…only Koshi. Satisfied?

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 2               Battle City 

            A scream pierced through the house of the Janosekes' house. Koshi sat in her bed, sweat covering her face. She tried to steady her breath. The dream was so scary…but what was it about? Koshi frowned. She couldn't remember. All she knew was that scary feeling she had during the dream. Another scream was heard when Koshi looked at her clock. She was late for the Battle City Tournament.

            Koshi flew out of her bed and changed her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. She sighed. She gives up. Why bother with the start of the tournament when she knew all about the rules and things like the back of her hand? She was especially not ready to face Yami or Seto Kaiba. She slowly braided her hair into two thick braids as she thought about the encounter with Yami and Seto Kaiba. She never thought she would kiss Yami or that Seto Kaiba had fallen with her so quickly. Right now, she was not ready to choose. She doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

            The girl sighed again. Better get to Battle City. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed in her duel disk. Koshi held her deck in her hands. She could do this. After placing her deck in her bag, Koshi rushed down the stairs and found the rooms empty. Her whole family was out already. No wonder no one checked her out when she screamed. She grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter and walked out the door. She better go find Yami. She didn't want to miss anything important. Besides, she would much rather see Yami…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Koshi scanned the crowds of duelists trying to find Yami. The Battle City Tournament has already started and duels are happening all over the place. It's like finding a needle in the ocean. She frowned. Where could Yami be? Just then, she heard two boys pass by talking. 

            "You heard? Yugi Motou is dueling with some guy called Rare Hunter. Word says that the Rare Hunter has beaten Jounouchi Katsuya, runner up of the Duelist Kingdom before."

            "Really? Then we got to watch that duel!"

            Immediately Koshi followed the two boys. They'll bring her to Yami. She quickened her pace. Soon she saw a huge crowd and in the middle were Yami and some weirdo, the Rare Hunter. She pushed through the crowd and ended up beside Jounouchi. "What's going on?" she asked.

            Jounouchi looked beside him and was surprised. "Who are you?"

            "Captain of girls' volleyball in your school. Koshi's the name. I'm Anzu and Yugi's friend. Now tell me what's going on," replied Koshi quickly.

            "Okay," said Jounouchi. "My name is Jounouchi and Yugi's my best friend. Right now, Yugi is battling the Rare Hunter for me."

            Koshi looked at him. "Why?"

            "To get back my Black Eyes. Right now, Yugi just figured out that creep would use Exodia to defeat him."

            Exodia? Koshi looked worried. Will Yami defeat the all powerful Exodia? She looked at Yami. He looked confident out there. She smiled. Yami will win. She believes in him. 

            "Yami!" She shouted. Yami turned to see who called him. "Yami, I know you can win!" Yami smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. He drew a card and smirked. Koshi watched him. She's familiar with that look. He probably did that a lot 500 years ago.

            The spirit played 'Card Destruction' then revealed his magic card 'Dust Tornado'. He easily defeated the all powerful Exodia! She and Jounouchi rushed forward to congratulate Yami. That's when Malik took over the Rare Hunter's mind and spoke.

            Koshi frowned as Malik spoke. How could this be Isis's brother? This is scary. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Stupid Millenium Items…stupid Ancient Egypt…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Seto snickered. So what if Yugi beat Exodia the Forbidden One? He still won't be able to beat his Egyptian God card. When he faces Obelisk the Tormentor, Yugi will realize Exodia was just a measly thing compared to it.

            "Remember to inform me when an Egyptian God card is player," Seto ordered his workers. "Also keep informed of the position of Yugi Motou and Koshi Janoseke."

            Mokuba looked confusingly at his older brother. "Why Koshi Janoseke, Seto? Who is she?"

            Seto smiled, "She's special, Mokuba. I think that's all you need to know."

            The little boy looked at Seto. He never saw Seto like this before. Was it because of this girl? Who is she anyways? He tugged on his older brother's sleeve. "Come one, Seto. Let's go out to Battle City."

            Seto looked down at his little brother, "Okay, let's go, Mokuba."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Yami watched as Joey's Thousand Dragon got destroyed by Esper Roba. He didn't frown. He knew that…"Joey's going to win." He turned around to see who said that and he saw Koshi smiling at him. He smiled back. "How did you know I was up here?"

            "I don't know," Koshi said as she shrugged her shoulders. "If you're not down there, I guess you're up here. You and Yugi would never miss Joey's duel, right?"

            The spirit nodded. "You know us well." Then silence surrounded them as they remembered their last encounter. They watched in silence as Joey played his Roulette Spider. Koshi started cheering once they saw that Joey won the duel. "God, she looks pretty when she's happy and smiling. I think I'm having feelings towards her. But what exactly are those feelings?" he thought. Then he asked Koshi, "How much do you know about me?"

            Koshi stopped cheering and looked at Yami. "How much you want me to know about you?" she asked back. Yami didn't know what to say. He certainly hoped that he could know more about his past but if Koshi does know something about him, how did she know? "Just tell me," sighed Yami. Koshi just smiled. "Tell me, Koshi." She looked down where Joey was getting his new card from Esper Roba. "You're avoiding my question," stated Yami.

            The girl turned and looked at Yami. "If you were meant to find out, you will find out. If I know anything, I won't tell you." Yami frowned. "You're being mysterious." Koshi laughed. "Mysterious? I'm pretty sure I'm not mysterious but then people change. You know what. I'll see you later. I want to see more of Battle City." She waved goodbye and walked towards the stairs.

            "Koshi!" The girl turned around. She answered, "Yes?" Yami thought of what to say. Get those feelings out of him…what to say? "Um…I…I think I like you."

            Koshi blushed. "You…think?"

            "I…I like you."

            The girl smiled and blushed even more. She ran a few steps and gave Yami a hug. "I like you too," she whispered into his ear. Yami felt his cheeks grew hot. He hugged Koshi back. He's glad he found his feeling and knew Koshi feels the same way. Koshi let go and backed up, not before she gave Yami a peck on his cheek. "I'll see you later," she said and ran down the stairs.

            Yugi's voice appeared. "Glad you found your feelings but can we trust her? She seems to know more about us then she says."

            "I know," replied Yami, "but I really like her and I don't think she's hiding things on purpose. Maybe, it's destiny for us to find out on our own."

            "I hope you're right."

            Yami scanned the crowds below him and hoped his was right about Koshi. Destiny seems to have linked them together in an unimaginable way.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Author's Note: It's very obvious now where the story is going…all the readers know…Yami doesn't though…hehe…*sighs* That was Koshi…day-dreaming again!! She really needs to control herself. To tell the truth I couldn't bear myself to think about more or less write S+K…therefore I'm sticking with Y+K….but if you want some S+K moments..I don't mind, just tell me. **Scream** That was Koshi…she doesn't agree with me about S+K…oh well…I'm the author so she can't do anything!! Haha!!! *EVIL*


	4. When Two Bond Together

Author's Note: This is like the weirdest and longest chapter ever…it either has too much or it has too much description…it's all over the place…and it's just plain weird…overall…it's okay…I mean I did try to make it as close to the episodes as possible…some quotes are directly from the English dub while some I made up…Arkana's name…I wasn't sure of his Japanese name so I used the dub's name…Just to tell you I won't use the cards' Japanese names because I'll get confused…I hate typing this up…you know how many times I had to type Dark Magician? Too many!! Took me so long…Okay, go on and read my story… remember to review!! Wait…just forgot to mention that I created a little time slot at the end so that somethings would fit in…okay? Yeah…

Disclaimer: I hate this part…horrible truth…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…only Koshi…

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 3               When Two Bond Together

                "I'm glad Joey let us hang on to his Red Eyes Black Dragon," thought Yugi after observing Joey's duel with Esper Roba. He and Yami were wandering around Battle City, deciding on what to do next. "That's his favourite card. Now that we have it, it's like his heart is in our deck. No matter where we are, Joey will be with us." He paused. "If we're going to face Malik and his army of Rare Hunters, we're going to need all the support we can get. I just hope Joey can survive the tournament without his Red Eyes."

                Yami smiled and replied, "He can. Joey is a great duelist and he seems to get better with every duel he fights. He just has to keep believing in himself."

                "Yeah," said Yugi. "Joey has come a really long way since his first duel and he just defeated Esper Roba without using his Red Eyes. Maybe we need Joey's card to save the world from evil." Then he gasped. "Speaking of evil, how will we know where will Malik strike next? We still don't even know what he looks like."

                An evil laugh broke unto the two's thoughts. Yami watched with interest as the clown "invited" him into the tent to face the clown's master. "This would be interesting," he thought. Therefore, he followed the clown's directions and walked right into the tent. He saw and the clown disappeared into the magic box so he followed suit. He didn't hear the shouts behind him, calling for him.

                When Yami stepped out of the magic box, he found himself in a room. He noticed a computer and it showed his profile for Battle City Tournament. A hologram of his Dark Magician appeared and declared he's not worthy to be his master. Yami smirked, "All right. Enough of these tricks."

                A shadow stepped out from the dark, into the light. The shadow laughed, "Welcome, Yugi Motou. I am the Illusionist know as Arkana, and soon your favourite card will be dueling for me. Only a true master of illusions deserves to hold a Dark Magician. You will never understand its full potential."

                "That is enough, Arkana," snarled Yami.

                Arkana laughed again and walked forward. "Sorry, Yugi. I know it must be hard to think of your favourite card in another duelist's deck. Well, I challenge you to a duel. The winner will take the loser's Dark Magician," he declared.

                Yami smirked. "And I accept. You must know that when a duelist builds his deck, he chooses his favourite from many different types of cards, but sometimes a card can chooses a duelist. The two are connected and the duelist can tap into the card's true power because each is bonded by the heart of the cards. And the Dark Magician chose me." Yami took out his deck, shuffled it and easily took out the Dark Magician from the top. "He has never let me down," he said. "I place my complete trust in my Dark Magician."

                The illusionist then led Yami down some stairs. He claimed that his superiors have ordered to make the duel a spectacle. Yami started to wonder who his superiors were. "Could this deranged showman be working for Malik? If that's true, than there can be much more at stake here than just my Dark Magician." They walked through a steel door and into a dueling ring.

                The two shuffled each other's deck before they started to duel. Suddenly, Yami gasped in surprise as he was pulled back and his ankles were locked to the ring. Two dark energy disks pooped out and Arkana said if they touch the disks, they'll be sent to the Shadow Realm immediately.

                Yami noticed the numbers on top of the disks and realized the lower their life points, the closer the disk will get. Arkana then showed him the key box between their feet. It shows the opponent's life points. When reaches down to zero, it'll open showing a key and a locator card. "You're insane!" said Yami.

                Soon the duel began. Yami placed one card face down and placed Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. Arkana placed Lenion, the Fiend Jester in defense mode as well. If he can get another monster on the field, he can sacrifice and bring in his Dark Magician which he used tricks to get it into his first hand.

                Yami snickered. He'll never let Arkana trick him. He'll need to think like a trickster too. So he played Card Destruction so Arkana's plan won't succeed. Arkana looked devastated. His plan was ruined. Then Yami used Brain Control to take the Fiend Jester and sacrificed the two monsters to bring out his Dark Magician. Since Arkana was open for an attack, Yami ordered his monster to attack.

                Arkana has already lost more than half his life points but he smiled to himself. Yami has no idea of the tricks up his sleeves. He will win this duel and banish Yami to the shadow Realm. He played Mystic Tomato in defense mode and a card face down.

                Since Mystic Tomato was a weak monster, Yami decided to summon Beta the Magnet Warrior to destroy the tomato. Arkana activated his trap card, Dark Renewal. He sent the two weak monsters to the Graveyard and brought forth his Dark Magician.

                After a few seconds, the two players both had the same number of cards on the field: A Dark Magician and four cards face down. The illusionist played Mystical Guillotine. The card pulled in Yami's Dark Magician right on to the Platform, ready to cut his head.

                Just then Yami saved his Dark Magician with Magical Hats. Arkana used Thousand Knives to detect Yami's monster and destroy it but Yami used Curse Breaker to cancel out all magic cards. Both Magic Magicians attacked each other at the same time. Both Dark Magicians attacked each other and was destroyed. Then the two played Monster Reborn to bring back the Magicians.

"Why don't you unlock us from these shackles and finish this duel with honor?" asked Yami.

"With honor?" repeated Arkana. "And ruin all the fun? Never!" He told Yami about his purpose behind this duel: to get back his Catherine. It seems like he has complete trust in Malik instead of his cards. That will be his downfall.

Both players placed cards faced down. Arkana activated Back into the Dark, which can transport any monster directly to the Graveyard. Yami used Mystical Ref Panel to save his Dark Magician not knowing that was only a decoy. Arkana activated Nightmare's Chains to bind Dark Magician to make it out of play. Now Yami was open for an attack. The other Dark Magician attacked Yami as his Dark Magician watched helplessly as his master was attacked. What can he do?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Koshi clutched her chest where her heart was. She breathed in heavily and leaned against the alley wall. What was happening to her? Her heart hurts and she has problems breathing. Just then, she thought of Yami. Was he in trouble? The millennium symbol appeared on her forehead and she glowed, disappearing from the alley.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Kaiba sir, Koshi Janoseke's id signal has disappeared as well. We're suspecting that she want to the same place as Yugi Motou."

Seto clenched his fist. Why does Koshi always appear with Yugi? He has to defeat Yugi soon so he can win Koshi's heart as well…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

As Yami played Big Shield Guard Dog in defense mode to protect his life points, something glowed off the side of the ring. When the glow disappeared, Koshi appeared. She seemed to have some trouble with her heart but once she saw Yami, all pain vanished. 

"Yami!" she cried out as she wanted to walk towards the spirit. The spirit held up his hand. "Don't come closer," he warned. "There's a dark energy disk there." Koshi immediately stopped and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling better now you're here," smiled Yami. Koshi blushed.

Arkana laughed evilly, "I see you have your lover here, Yugi. But she won't be safe either." Chains appeared from the ceiling to capture Koshi. The chains wrapped around Koshi and hug from the ceiling.

"Let her go!" shouted Yami.

The illusionist held up his finger, waving it back and forth. "Na-uh. We'll have to finish the duel. It's time for my next move." He placed a monster, Doll of Demise and activated Ecto-Plasmer. "Ecto-Plasmer is a magic card that will drain the very soul of my monster," he explained, "creating a concentrated form of energy called ectoplasm which is then fired directly at you."

Koshi screamed as the ectoplasm from the Doll of Demise was fired at Yami. She watched helplessly as Yami's life points was lowered and the dark energy disk moved closer.

"You're the master and they are the servants. They should ensure victory for you even though it means to destroy them to get there," said Arkana.

"You're a sick man," spat Yami.

Arkana then drained the soul of his Dark Magician, directing the ectoplasm at Yami. He didn't seem to notice the smirk on Koshi's face but he did notice the fact that the purple Dark Magician's soul was drained as well, protecting Yami. His plan has backfired.

"Didn't you know," said Yami, "when more than one of the same monsters are on the field, they are both effected the same way? The attack on me has been canceled out." He then gave Koshi a thumb-up. The girl smiled back at him.

Arkana placed a card face down. "Get ready to kiss your Dark Magician and your mind goodbye."

Yami summoned Gazelle King of the Beasts to hopefully attack Arkana's life points but the deranged person had a trap hidden for the spirit. He activated Shadow Balance. It allows the players to balance out the numbers of monsters they have on the field. Since Arkana had no monsters, Yami won't have any either. Then he played Dark magic Curtains to bring out his second Dark Magician by giving up half of his life points. Then he used Anti-Magic Arrows, destroying Yami's two face down cards.

The Dark Magician was about to attack Yami when Dark Magic Curtains appeared on Yami's side. Apparently, Arkana didn't read the rules. The magic card can be available to both sides. It was show time for another Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl!

When the two magicians attacked, Arkana thought he was going to win because his Dark Magician outranks the Dark Magician Girl. When he looked again, only the Dark Magician Girl stood. "Why?" wailed Arkana.

"My Dark Magician Girl gains 300 points for every Dark Magician in the Card Graveyard."

                "But that still doesn't add up," said Arkana. "There's only one Dark Magician in your Graveyard."

Yami smiled. "Look again. My magician here gets a power boost for every Dark Magician, no matter whose graveyard it's in. Now, dark Magician Girl, attack Arkana's life points directly!" Koshi cheered as the illusionist's life points went down to zero. The box between Yami's feet opened while the dark energy disk moved closer to Arkana.

The illusionist smiled to himself. He always has an extra key up his sleeves. When he took it out though. He couldn't move his hand. Malik made him think the key wasn't really there.

Yami unlocked himself and Yugi appeared. He quickly saved Arkana from the energy disk. When Arkana found out that Malik tricked him, the evil man took over his mind.

"Ha! Arkana is gone. So we meet again, little Yugi," said Malik through Arkana. "I'm sure you need no introduction."

Yugi scowled," Show me your face to me. Coward!"

"I will reveal myself to you when the time is right and no sooner," replied Malik. "Once I obtain what's mine and you know exactly what I want. The unlimited power of the Ancient Pharaoh, the spirit that lives within your puzzle."

"No way, Malik!"

Malik laughed. "You can't stop me.  Remember how I took control of Bandit Keith? I almost succeeded in separating you from your puzzle forever. Unfortunately, you were able to put it back together before you and your spirit friend, Yami, was destroyed."

"Tell me why do you want Yami's power!" shouted Yugi. "Answer me!"

"Because that power is rightfully mine," claimed Malik. "And once I have it, I will be unstoppable. The world will belong to me and no one will stand in the way of my destiny, especially not you." 

Yugi taunted Malik. "Oh yeah? Just watch me, Malik."

"Listen, little Yugi. My family has slaved for centuries, protecting the tomb of the Pharaoh till his return. And for what? I should be the Pharaoh," exclaimed Malik.

The boy said confidently," Never! You won't get the power of the Pharaoh and I'll make sure of it! That power belongs to Yami, not you!"

Malik laughed, "Well, we'll just see about that, little Yugi. You're nothing but a vessel for the Pharaoh's spirit. You could never comprehend his strength nor could you stand in my way of getting it. We've given up too much to let someone else claim the throne. I was raised on the Ancient Scriptures learning all there is to know about King Yami and the Shadow Games. The key to his power is your puzzle and the three Egyptian God Cards. But I can't just take the puzzle from you. According to the Ancient Scriptures, I have to defeat you in a duel first. Then I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm."

Yugi asked," Bit why would you want to do that?"

"To make sure you stay out of my way!" answered Malik. "Once I gain control of the Millennium Puzzle and all three Egyptian God Cards, I'll be king and much more worthy king then your counterpart, Yami. He doesn't even know how to harness the great power that lies dormant within him. I, on the other hand, know well how to take them from him. My Millennium Rod will ensure that I get everything I need."

"Who has the cards?"

"I already posses two of the Egyptian God Cards and I know where to find the third one. Soon enough, my loyal team of Rare Hunters will bring the final card to me." Malik paused. "It's only a matter of time, you see, that is until I take what is rightfully mine and banish you and the former Pharaoh to the dreaded Shadow Realm, where you will spend all of eternity while the rest of the world will bow before King Malik!" Malik laughed evilly. "You're powerless against, little Yugi. My destiny cannot be stopped. Don't you see? It's only a matter of time the three Egyptian Gad Cards along with your puzzle will belong to me. Then I'll strip the Pharaoh of his ancient powers and ensure them within myself."

Yugi thought, "I have to stop Malik from getting all these powers. I wish I knew more about Yami's ancient past because history's repeating itself and it's my destiny to help him save the world again. I do know that Malik can't succeed without the Millennium Puzzle." He clutched the chain that held the puzzle. "In order to do that, he has to defeat me in a battle, so as long as I believe in the hearts of the cards and stay connected to Yami, I can stop him. " Yugi said to the evil in front of him, "Malik, you'll never defeat me in a duel so you'll never get your greedy hands on my puzzle."

Malik snickered, "I promise you by the sands of Egypt, the power of the Pharaoh will be mine. Another one of my mind slaves is already in Battle City waiting to defeat you. He holds one of the Egyptian God Card."

"Huh, and what is the name of this card?"

"You'll find out soon, little Yugi. Till then, beware the Quiet One."

Yugi looked confused. "What do you mean Malik? Who is the Quiet One?" 

Malik answered, "We'll meet again, Yugi." Then he left and was gone.

"I'm not afraid of you!" shouted Yugi. "Next time, show me your face."

During this whole time, Koshi was scowling at what Malik was saying, thinking Yami will be able to defeat this jerk. Now that Malik was gone, she called out to Yugi, "Yugi, would you like to give me a hand now? I'm pretty sure Malik heard you."

Yugi turned and looked at Koshi. "Oops," he laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry. By the look of those chains, I think Yami can save you faster than me." With the glow of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami appeared and easily freed Koshi from those chains.

Koshi buried her face into Yami's chest. "I was so afraid, Yami. I thought you were going to be gone forever," she sobbed.

Yami lifted her head and looked into Koshi's eyes. "I'm fine now," he comforted her. "How do you know I was here?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. All I know was that I was in pain and then I was here."

"It seems like we have a bond. We know when we need each other, Promise me, Koshi, you'll always be with me?" Yami asked as he kissed Koshi's forehead.

Koshi blushed but nodded her head. "I'll always be there for you Yami. Physically, emotionally or spiritually. Remember that."

"I will," smiled Yami. Their heads inched closer and closer, their lips nearly touching.

Suddenly, the door burst open, "Yugi, you all right there, buddy?" shouted Honda.

"We're here!" cried Anzu.

Just then, they all realized they destroyed Yami's and Koshi's moment. While the couple blushed furiously, Honda placed his arm on Yami's shoulder. "So Yugi, I see you got yourself a girlfriend eh? Pretty thing. You have good taste, buddy." Koshi's face got even redder, if possible.

"Koshi, I never knew you and Ya…Yugi were…"Anzu smiled.

Sugoroku smiled. Maybe his grandson is finally growing up into a real man.

Mokuba watched as the friends tease the couple. Wasn't that the girl the Koshi Janoseke Seto was treating so specially? Why was she with Yugi and they were going to kiss? Does that mean Seto fell for someone's girlfriend? Should he tell Seto what he saw? If he did, Seto will be so mad; he'll kill Yugi and use force to get Koshi. Knowing his brother, that's exactly what he'll do. Maybe he should keep quiet. After all, it's the adult world; it's only between Yugi, Koshi and his brother…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*


	5. Dueling

Author's Note: Okay…this is like my most pathetic chapter with the most pathetic title…also the shortest chapter of this story… Okay, so like the duels that went on suppose to be within in a day, but I made the Yami's duel and Jounouchi's duel on different days so my story could fit in. Just to mention, Haga is really weevil for those who don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…only Koshi…actually didn't dragon_wing say I could have Yami?? Oh yay! Actually…no…don't kill me…I don't own Yami…=(

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 4               Dueling

                Tension filled up Mokuba's bedroom. He sat on his bed looking down at his lap. He couldn't bear himself to look up into Seto's burning eyes. Once he came back home from finding Yugi and Koshi in that weird dueling ring, Seto has been bugging him about Koshi. Why was Koshi with Yugi? How did she get there? What happened? Is she okay? Mokuba was annoyed by his big brother for once. His reply for all the questions was "I don't know" but Seto didn't stop asking. It's now bedtime and Seto was getting Mokuba to answer his questions.

                Seto glared at his little brother. He knows Mokuba is hiding something. Mokuba will tell him soon and he'll wait. Suddenly, Mokuba jumped off his bed and ran at the door. Seto grabbed his little brother by his arm and asked, "Where are you going, Mokuba?"

                The little boy looked at Seto innocently, "I'm just going to the bathroom, Big Brother." 

                "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened in that place," growled Seto. Mokuba whimpered. He wanted to go. He didn't want to put Yugi in any sort of danger. "Mokuba…" warned the young CEO. He knew well what his little brother was thinking. "I will not lose my temper when I hear it, okay? Now tell me."

                Mokuba glanced at Seto. He looks sincere enough. "Fine, Big Brother." He took a deep breath. "Yugi and Koshi are going out," he said quickly. He watched as Seto's eyes flared. The young CEO rushed out the bedroom door while his little brother was thinking, "Uh-oh."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

                There seems to be no interesting duels around. Koshi fixed her earphone and spoke into the speaker, "Isis, there's nothing good to watch. What am I going to do? I need to learn more strategies!"

                Isis laughed over the phone. "Koshi, stop whining! Don't always rely on watching others duel to learn. Besides, you're a good duelist already."

                Koshi smiled. Suddenly, a voice attracted her attention. "Looks like there's a good duel after all." She stepped behind a tree and looked at the duel going on beside the fountain. "It's Jounouchi and Haga."

                "Say goodbye to the Battle City Tournament, Katsuya!" cried Haga.

                "Goodbye yourself," snarled Koshi.

"What's happening?" asked Isis.

The navy-coloured hair girl looked at the monsters on the field. "It looks like Haga has some sort of bug on Jounouchi's Ginzo and it's giving more life points each turn."

"Worried?"

Koshi shook her head. "No, Jounouchi will win. He' getting better and better." She watched as Jounouchi sacrificed his Ginzo for his Panther Warrior to attack. "He got rid of that bug by sacrificing his Ginzo." She paused. "Oh geez, Haga just played Larvae Moth and Cocoon of Evolution together."

Isis said, "So, you got a strategy if you were in that spot?"

"I don't know," replied Koshi a little worried. "Haga seems like a way more sneaky person than that. Something tells me that's not all he planned." As if to answer her, Haga activated the parasite in Jounouchi's deck. "Oh that bug boy!"

"What happened?"

"That creep told a boy to sneak a parasite card into Jou's deck. Now every monster on  Jou's side will be infected. Weevil also put up Insect Barrier so Jounouchi can't attack!"

Isis thought for a moment. "Maybe Jounouchi can use that parasite against Haga later."

Koshi agreed. "That's what Yugi's grandpa said. Right now, it seems like Jou could do nothing until he has the right cards." Just then, Haga played Ligule and bypassed Jounouchi's monsters to attack his life pints directly. Looks like Jounouchi can't do much now. 

"Can you tell me the cards on the field?" asked Isis.

"Sure," answered Koshi. "Jou got one card face down, one parasite and three infected monsters. Haga has Insect Barrier, Ligule and his cocoon ready to evolve."

The cocoon ripped open as Koshi spoke and the Great Moth appeared. "Man, that's big," Koshi heard Jounouchi say.

"The Great Moth is here. It attacked Jou's Alligator Sword. Ligule attacked and Jou placed a card faced down. He changed all his monsters into attack mode."

Isis gasped, "What is he doing? He can't attack right? Has he gone crazy?"

"Nope, it's his plan."

Koshi was right. Haga was going to use Great Moth to attack the parasite, the weakest monster, when Jounouchi activated Skull Dice and Graceful Dice. He has successfully destroyed the Great Moth by rolling a 2 and a 4 respectively.

"Now, Haga summoned his ugly Insect Queen by killing his Pinch Hopper with Eradicating Aerosol."

Isis laughed, "Ugly?"

 Koshi pouted, "It is ugly. Jounouchi can squat this bug anytime he wants. It feeds on other monsters and lay eggs to keep her attack points up. It's so disgusting. I'm telling you, go online to watch the duel yourself."

"Fine. I'll watch the duel myself."

Both girls watched the duel go on, online and present, as Jounouchi summoned the Iron Knight. "Looks like Jounouchi will win now," said Koshi as Jounouchi played Grace Robber as well. Both girls cheered as Haga's life points went down to zero.

"Welcome to Loserville. Population: you," shouted Jounouchi.

Koshi smiled. "That would make the statement of the year." Isis agreed. "A great duel to watch."

"Let's cut," said Koshi. "Bye."

"Bye," replied Koshi as they both cut the line.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Mokuba glanced at his brother. What was Seto thinking? He thought he was going to kill Yugi last night, but he didn't go out the house. Is he planning to kill Yugi using a more detailed plan? He wasn't sure if he should ask. Seto was very scary last night, but for Yugi's safety, he has to ask. He tugged on Seto's sleeve. "Seto, I thought you were going to kill Yugi last night. What's going on?"

Seto looked at Mokuba. His little brother has a right to know. "I thought about it last night. If I go and kill Yugi, I'll ruin Kaiba Corp.'s reputation. Besides, I need to show Koshi I'm as good as Yugi, even better, and I can't do that by killing him. Now I'll just concentrate on the Egyptian God Cards." Mokuba sighed in relief.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

As Koshi walked through the alley, she thought about the duels she watched. Other than Yami's and Jounouchi's duels, most were pretty pathetic. She had two duels herself but pretty much regretted it once she started. They were too easy of an opponent. She needed a challenge, a worthy opponent. Suddenly, a shadow hovered over her. She looked up. Almost at once she could tell he was a Rare Hunter.

"Get out of my way," snarled the man.

Koshi smirked as she folded her arms on her chest. "Excuse me but I won't move. Rare Hunter, I want a duel!"

The man looked surprised but then snickered. "Fine, little girl. Don't you think this alley is a little concealed?"

"Concealed? No, I don't think so. We'll duel here. Since I don't trust Rare Hunters, let me see you shuffle your cards. Actually, I'll shuffle your deck." Koshi took out her deck and shuffled it. Secretly, she took out a card and hid it in her sleeve. "Give me your deck and I'll give you mine."

"Fine," said the Rare Hunter. The two exchanged their decks and shuffled them. They handed back the decks.

Koshi's bag flew to the side as she took out her duel disk. She inserted her deck and the man did as well. The life points rolled and the holograms projectors flew out.

"It's time to duel!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Author's Note: Okay…next chapter will be tricky…does any one know some good combos? I need it to write the duel…I don't play the card game so I don't know much…someone help me! It'll probably take some more time than usual…wonder what card did Koshi hid?


	6. Rare Hunter

Author's Note: Very short chapter…very stupid too…the duel is very simple…and pathetic…forgive me because it's my first duel…heck, I don't even play the game…I didn't use the Japanese name for Slifer just in case of mix-up…but its Japanese name is Osiris for those who don't know…the next chapter will better…way better….please R+R!!!!

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 5         Rare Hunter

            Looking at the five cards she drew, Koshi smiled. "Just perfect," she thought. She placed one card face down and looked at the Rare Hunter. "One thing Yami taught me is to never trust anyone who works for Malik. So, I play Card Destruction. Both players must have to discard their cards and draw a new hand." The Rare Hunter scowled as he discarded his cards. "I'm not finished yet," continued Koshi." Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician."

            The Man stared at Koshi's Magician, wide-eyed. He had never expected Dark Magician to be in this little girl's deck. He looked at his new hand. He had a good monster but nothing to help him to summon it immediately. "I play Barrel Lily in defence mode. That will end my turn."

            Koshi thought for a moment. Destroying his little monster won't help her at all. If she wanted a challenge the best thing to do is leave the monster alone. She drew a card. "That'll help me later," she thought. "Hm…actually, I'll attack." She took three cards from her hand. "I play Stop Defence to stop your pathetic monster from saving you. Then I will place one card face down and Horn of Unicorn!" cried Koshi. "Horn of Unicorn increases my Mag's attack points by 700. Now, my Dark Magician, attack his Barrel Lily!" Immediately, the Rare Hunter's life points dropped to 1900.

            "I'll put Barrel Rock on the field and I'll place one card face down. That will end my turn," said the Rare Hunter.

            The girl drew another card. "Very good card," she thought. "If only he had more monsters on the field. Maybe I'll give him a little physiological lesson." She looked over her cards. She gave a little smirk. "Looks like you're going to lose soon, smiled Koshi at the Rare Hunter. "I take away my Stop Defence card and place one monster face down in defence mode."

            The Rare Hunter pause for a moment. Just in case… "I'll place one more monster in defence mode and switch Barrel Rock into defence mode. That will end my turn"

            Koshi smiled. Not enough but better than one. "I'll play Just Desserts. Just in case you didn't know, this card allows me to give you 500 points of direct damage on your life points for every monster you have on the field. Therefore 1000 points gone fore you!"

            Colour drained from the Rare Hunter's face. He couldn't let the little girl win! He drew a card then he smiled. "I sacrifice my two monsters to bring out my Barrel Dragon!"

            "I'll pass."

            The man didn't know what to do. Rejoice? Her Dark Magician could easily destroy his Barrel Dragon, but then, he got a plan. "Barrel Dragon, attack Dark Magician!"

            "You can't attack my Mag. It got more attack points than your Dragon!" exclaimed Koshi.

            "Not if I use Dust Tornado to eliminate your Horn of Unicorn," laughed the man. Suddenly Koshi giggled. "What are you laughing at? Your Dark Magician is being destroyed and you're laughing? You've gone crazy!"

            Smiling, Koshi explained, "Me Crazy? Then you must be blind. Did you forget my face-down card? Well, I activate Magic Cylinder, which absorbs your attack sending it right back at Barrel Dragon! Now, my Mag, attack his life point directly! Bye bye Barrel Dragon, bye bye life points. Aren't you glad I won?" Koshi laughed. As she walked towards the Rare Hunter, he tried to run, but Koshi knocked him down with strength she never knew she had. Anger showed in her eyes. "You're not gpoing anywhere until you give me your locator cards and your rarest card, Rare Hunter." She spat out these words with hatred, but it's mainly towards Malik. The Rare Hunter timidly handed her his two locator cards and his rarest card, Barrel Dragon. There's something about this girl that really scares him. He quickly ran scrambled away before this girl decides to kill him.

            Koshi clamed down after the Rare Hunter ran off. That again, wasn't much of a duel. What kind of Rare Hunter is he anyway? By the looks of it, he got himself too many monsters in that deck. Oh well, she was happy anyway. She's only two locator cards away from the finals! Picking up her bag off the ground, she took out her cell phone and called Isis.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            "It's so pathetic, Isis," complained Koshi on the phone. "That Rare Hunter is like the worst duelist alive. I can't believe how easily I defeated him."

            Isis smiled, even though Koshi could not see it. "Be glad you're only two locators away from the finals. At least, you defeated me during our practices."

            Koshi pouted, "But, that was only sometimes."

            "Be glad, you little girl!"

            "Yes, ma'am," giggled Koshi. Sudden;y a thunderstorm appeared over the city. "Eek!" screamed Koshi.

            "What's the matter, Koshi?" asked Isis worriedly.

            Looking at the storm above her, Koshi replied, "It's a thunderstorm. You know I'm afraid of them. I t just appeared out of nowhere. Kind of weird."

            The Egyptian woman thought for a second. "The wheels of fate are turning, Koshi."

            "Oh my gosh, Isis. Yami's battling against Slifer the Sky Dragon."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Author's Note: Is Barrel Dragon even rare? Oh…I don't care…just pretend it is…


	7. Captured

Author's Note: I don't know how to describe this chapter…in a way...it's only okay…in a way…I like this chapter...I don't know… You know the part where Yami and Seto talk? It's suppose to be longer and Yami tells Seto about himself as a Pharaoh but Seto didn't believe. I didn't include it…thought it'll be too long… there were a lot of flashbacks in that episode... oh well, I hope you'll like this chapter..R+R!!!!!!!!!!!

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 6         Captured

            Before Isis could reply, Koshi cut the conversation. She dumped the phone back into her bag. Running to the edge of the concrete hill, she scanned the current cards and monsters on the field. Card of Safe Return, Buster Blader, Revival Jam, Jam Defender and the Egyptian God Card. This doesn't look very good. As she flew down the stairs to the duelling field, Koshi shouted, "Yami!"

            The spirit turned. "Koshi, what are you doing here?"

            The navy-hair girl didn't answer him. "Malik, don't you dare hurt Yami! You'll regret it!" She spread out her arms, defending Yami.

            Malik snickered, "You, little girl? Save the Pharaoh? Ha! You must be joking. But I do suppose there's something about you since you know who I am and about Yami." Koshi glared at Malik with hatred. "You stay there all you want, little girl. Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack Yami's Buster Blader!"

            As the attack came, a defence shield appeared, surrounding Yami and Koshi. The two forces battled each other. Koshi winced. It's getting tiring for her to keep the defence up. All this power is strange to her. Suddenly she couldn't hold it anymore. The dragon's attack hit her and destroyed Buster Blader. 

            When Koshi to his feet, Yami saw something flash through her mind.

*&*&*&*Flashback*&*&*&*

            "Seto, don't you dare attack!"

            "Go away, Koshi," said Seto to the girl in front of his opponents' monsters.

            Koshi frowned at him. "That's Queen Koshi to you."

            A stern voice spoke up from the throne. "Koshi, move it!"

            "Yami," pleaded Koshi. "He's crazy can't you see? Someone has to stop him." As Koshi spoke, Seto ordered his Blue Eyes to attack. When the girl turned, she stood there, shocked. Before anyone could save her, the attack hit her. Fires engulfed part of the room, destroying the monsters and surrounding an unconscious Koshi.

            The Pharaoh stood up and yelled, "Koshi!"

*&*&*&*End of Flashback*&*&*&*

            "Koshi!" shouted Yami. He bent down to check Koshi. He held the girl in his arms. "You okay? You shouldn't have done that."

            "I'm okay," replied Koshi weakly. Yami carried Koshi over to the side and gently placed her down. 

            "You stay put, okay?" Koshi nodded.

            If Malik was surprised by Koshi's power, he didn't show it. "Now that the girl her been put aside, I suppose we may resume our duel?"

            "Yes, we may, Malik."

            "Do you surrender yet? You're finished. Slifer will only get stronger. Thanks to my Jam Defender, you still can't attack, Pharaoh. If you do, I'll draw more cards and Slifer will grow even stronger. Don't you realize there's no way you'll win? Hand over your puzzle. When my Egyptian God Card finishes you, your days as Pharaoh will be over," Malik laughed evilly.

            Koshi shouted, "You jerk! You'll never win!" Malik only laughed louder as his reply.

            Yami thought to himself, "I don't have monsters that are strong enough. That means I'll need a good magic card. Come on, Heart of the Cards, guide me." He drew a card. "Ha, Magic Cylinder, that'll work. I'll need a magician…and I have Dark Magician Girl!" He spoke, "I'll sacrifice Kuriboh to summon my Dark Magician Girl."

            "By summoning a new monster to the field, you activated my Dragon's special ability." Yami watched in shock as Slifer's second mouth opened. "Even if it's your turn, Slifer will automatically attack the monster you just summoned. Now, say goodbye to your Dark Magician Girl!"

            "It's time for me to save my Dark Magician Girl."

            Malik laughed. "It's too late. Observe."

            "Why don't you observe?" asked Yami.

            "It's so sad, your magician has to leave us to soon."

            Yami flung his arm out. "Who said she's gone?"

            "I did," cried Malik.

            The spirit smiled. "No, I activated Magical Hats just in time. She's inside preparing for a counter-attack. Slifer may be strong but I have faith." He took cards. "I place two cards face down, hidden in the hats as well."

            The mind slave took a card. "Well, I'll play my own magic card. You see, Infinite Cards allow me to pass the six-card limit. Now, my monster can have infinite power! Slifer, unleash your attack on to the right-hand hat," ordered Malik.

            "That was a lucky guess, Malik, but this duel is not over yet," declared Yami.

            "It might as well be. Wait, she's absorbing my attack."

            Yami smirked," That's right. You forgot I hid two trap cards as well. Magic Cylinder and Spellbinding Circle. So I'll weaken your monster and redirect his own attack at him."

            Koshi widened her eyes. "Wait, Yami, don't!" She watched as Revival Jam blocked the attack.

            "So your monster blocks redirected attacks as well?"

            Malik smiled. "That's right. With this five-card combination, I'm indestructible," he said drawing four cards. "When these five cards are played together, they become a strategy that's unbeatable."

            "This Egyptian God is unstoppable," whispered Yami as he dropped to his knees. "I can't lose."

            The girl from the side got up slowly and walked towards Yami. "Please Yami, get up. You can defeat him." Koshi dropped to her knees beside the Pharaoh. "Get up. I'm here with you, remember? Please, have faith. Get up, Yami and defeat this conceited jerk!"

            A voice was heard. "Listen to Koshi. Get up on your feet, Yugi. Since when do you bow to your rivals?" Seto  stood there, with Mokuba, on top of the hill.

            "Never!" replied Yami.

            Seto folded his arms across his chest. "Then get up to your feet and stop embarrassing yourself. Defeat this nobody and relieve him of his Egyptian God Card. Do it now! Don't let this punk win and take down Slifer the Sky Dragon. Just find its weakness. You can do it unless you've lost your touch. Get up and prove it to me."

            Koshi looked at Seto then at Yami. She whispered to Yami, "I don't know what's gotten into Seto, but you can win, Yami. Believe in yourself. I believe in you."

            Yami stared into Koshi's eyes. So deep and Beautiful. He smiled as he stroked her hair. "You're right. I can win against Malik. I will defeat him." Both of them stood up. "Malik, it's over."

            The girl watched impatiently. Big Shield Gardner and one card face down. Is there anyway Slifer will fail? Number of cards…number of cards…in a deck? "Wait, that's it!" thought Koshi. Tell him? No, he's good enough to find out on his own. He'll show Malik and Kaiba how good he is. "Go, Yami!" cheered Koshi. "You can do it!"

            A thoughtful look appeared on Yami's face. Then he smiled. "I'll defeat you, Malik. It's a matter of common sense. If my monster can't defeat you, I'll use your monster to defeat itself."

            Malik laughed. "Don't you get it? My monster is too powerful to control, it'll never work."

            "We'll see," answered Yami confidently. "Perhaps you don't know as much about the Egyptian God Card as you think you do."

            "How dare you challenge my knowledge of the ancient ways? I know all!"

            Yami taunted him, "We'll see about that." He drew his card and smiled. Perfect/ "Now, I'll show my face-down card, Monster Reborn, and I choose to resurrect Buster Blader in attack mode."

            Pointing at his cards on the field, Malik laughed. "Don't you remember my five-card combination that makes Slifer the Sky Dragon invincible? By reviving a monster, I get to draw three more cards due to Card of Safe Return. By summoning a monster, you activated my Dragon's second mouth."

            "My Buster Blader can withstand your attack."

            "You'll be finished next turn."

Koshi clasped her hands in prayer. "Yami will win," she thought. "Timing..."

            "There won't be a next turn," said Yami. "Watch as my Buster Blader slay your Egyptian Dragon. Let my plan to destroy your so-called invincible dragon begin. Time for me to end this duel right now."

            "I'd like you to try."

            "Buster Blader, attack Slifer the Sky Dragon with your powerful blade!"

            Malik couldn't believe it. "Watching your puny warrior trying to take down my unstoppable Dragon is actually quite amusing. Have you forgotten about my Jam Defender and Revival Jam? Your attack's been block and my Revival Jam revives itself."

            "I'm afraid it's still my turn," stated Yami. "First, I'll need Revival Jam to revive itself. Now the field is set for this card. I play Brain Control, controlling your monster."

            The Egyptian man laughed. "Your plan won't work, Pharaoh. You'll lose" Slifer prepared to attack.

            "Who said I was after your dragon? NO, there's another monster of yours on the field and I'll control him."

            "What good will that do to you? Slifer, attack his Buster Blader and the rest of his life points," directed Malik.

            "Wait," said Yami. "Slifer needs to attack my Revival Jam with his second mouth. Then you draw three cards. You know what's going to happened, right?"

            Before Malik digested Yami's strategy, Koshi yelled, "It's a loop! You'll keep on drawing cards until you lose! This way, you'll be defeated in seconds!" She jumped up and down in joy.

            "I can't get out of this!"

            Yami explained," That's right. Each monster has its flaw and the Sky Dragon's lie within its special ability, its second mouth attack." When the mind slave ran out of cards to draw, Yami said, "I've turned your dragon against you. Now you have no cards to draw. That means I win. It's over." Koshi cheered again. She ran over to hug Yami.

            Mokuba picked up the Egyptian God Card and handed it to Yami. "You get his locator cards as well," said the little guy.

            The mime interrupted Seto as he challenged Yami to a duel. "I'm coming to Battle City now, Yami. I have Rare Hunters all over the city and I'm always looking for new servants to add to my army. Which one of your friends will make the best min slave?"

            "You leave them alone," shouted Yami. "I'm warning you!"

            "Perhaps I'll use your friends to get what I want. Your friends are meaningless to me. I have nothing to lose and the whole world to gain," laughed Malik.

            Yami growled, "Do not test me. If any harm befalls my friends, you'll regret it, Malik. They did nothing to you so you settle your score with me.

            Malik said, "Just like my dragon's weakness destroyed it, your loyalty to your friends will soon destroy you." Then the mind slave dropped to the ground.

            The spirit turned to run but Seto stopped him. Yami frowned, "Our duel will have to wait, Kaiba. I have to save my friends." Koshi started to run as well, when all of a sudden, she staggered and fell on her knees. She screamed in pain. "What's the matter?" asked Yami, worried. She looked so much in pain. Yami actually felt scared. What's wrong with her? Something is wrong here. "Koshi?"

            "Malik…mind…st..stay..away," Koshi choked out these words. She screamed even more. Yami and the Kaiba brothers watched in shock as beams of light shot out from Koshi. The screams suddenly ceased. Yami caught the girl before she dropped to the ground. "Yami..." she whispered.

            "Koshi…" Yami stroked a piece of Koshi's damp hair. How dare Malik touch his Koshi! That evil guy! Koshi abruptly pushed him away. "What?"

            A sinister voice came from Koshi. "I forgot to ask you one more question, Pharaoh. Can I touch your little lover? Hm…a little too late for the question though, right? I already control her mind!" Malik cackled. "Don't worry though. I will do nothing to her. But then should you care? You don't even know her true identity. You'll probably never know because by then, I would have sent you to the Shadow Realm! So long, Pharaoh!" With that, Malik made Koshi practically fly away.

            Yami clenched his fists. Malik…that coward! Never shows his face. What did he mean by Koshi's real identity. His mind flew to that flash of images he got during the duel. Could Koshi be…he shook his head. He should concentrate on saving his friends first. He started to run. Then Seto stopped him yet again. "Where are you going, Yugi?" he asked. "Koshi went the other way."

            "Look Kaiba, Malik won't hurt Koshi. I need to save the ones I can save first, namely my friends. Besides, Koshi would want me to do the same," Yami told the CEO. Then he ran. This time, Seto didn't stop him.

            "What happened, Seto? I don't get it," asked Mokuba.

            Seto frowned. "I don't either but if Yugi doesn't want to find Koshi, I will. Contact headquarters and tell them to locate Koshi Janoseke."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Koshi's eyes fluttered open. There's something wrong here. First of all, she's dead tired even though she just woke up. Second of all, this isn't her room. She looked around the room by moving her head only, since she was too exhausted. It was a dark room. Then she noticed a little television at the corner of the room, like one of those security cameras's television. That's when she became aware of the shadow in the other corner. She gasped, "Malik!" She remembered Malik tried to control her but she resisted. When she was too weak to even move, he took control.

            Malik laughed. "I'm surprise you know it's me, little girl or should I call you Queen Koshi?" The girl's eyes widen in surprise. How did he know? "Want to know how I know? It was your power, Koshi. I know it was the Pharaoh's power, part of it anyways. IN the Ancient Scriptures there were vague hints of a queen and how the Pharaoh used his power to save her. When I saw you use the power, I knew it was true and you're the Queen I'm looking for." He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards Koshi who was lying on the floor. He lifted Koshi's face near him. She winced. "No wonder the Pharaoh would use his power to save you. You are a pretty thing. You know," he moved even closer to Koshi, "maybe I'll keep you when I get what I want." Koshi's eyes immediately filled with hatred and disgust. She tried to speak or even struggle but she couldn't move. She was too weary. Suddenly, Malik threw her back on the ground. "However, I won't think about it until I get what I want. Just to inform you, Kaiba and your Pharaoh are now in a tag duel against two of my Rare Hunters. You better wish them luck to be able to survive in the Shadow realm." He then left the room, laughing. 

            "Will they win?" thought Koshi. Then she remembered about Yami and his Heart of the Cards. "They will win." Then she fainted. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Koshi's eyes flickered open. The little television was turned on. It was showing a tag duel. Rare Hunters versus Yami and Seto to be exact. The girl squinted. What was happening in the duel? Yami had Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior on the field and Seto has nothing. It seems like Seto is making Yami attack. The Rare Hunters only has Des Gardius on the field. She couldn't exactly see everything properly. Looks like she could only watch the duel, not the things that are really going on. Yami placed one card face down and attacked. When the field cleared, three masks appeared. "That must be Des Gardius' special ability," thought Koshi. "What will it do? Oh, Yami…" The three masks turned to one. The girl didn't know what mask it is, but it doesn't look good. There's no sound system on the television! It seems like the Rare Hunters used a card to control Valkyrion and tried attacking Yami but Yami activated…Diffusion. Koshi blinked. Then Seto played Soul Exchange, which allows him to sacrifice his opponent's monsters. That way he can summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Koshi felt her eyes closing. She smiled. Yami was going to win. "Yami…"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Isis stared impatiently at the telephone. How come Koshi's not answering? It never takes her that long to get her cell. Just then, someone answered. "Koshi? What took you so long?"

            "Isis, I should have guessed you were behind this."

            The Egyptian woman gasped, "Malik! What have you done to Koshi?"

            Malik laughed over the phone. "Don't worry, Sister, she's fine. But I wonder if I never found out about the Queen on my own, would you ever tell me about her? I mean, you found Queen Koshi all on your own, right?"

            "You know about Koshi?"

            "Of course," replied Malik. "I really want her power but I think she has some value right now. Especially in gaining what I want. I guess I'll see you soon, Isis. Bye!" The conversation was then cut.

            Isis shouted into the phone. "Malik! Malik! Oh my brother, you better not hurt the Queen. Many will not let you go then."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Mokuba reported to Seto as they and Yami climbed upon the Kaiba Corp. chopper. "Seto, I contacted headquarters and they said they still haven't located the position of Koshi. I'm afraid someone is blocking the signal again." 

            "Tell them to continue the search. I want to know the location of Koshi before the finals," commanded Seto. He turned to look at Yami. "Aren't you worried about Koshi, Yugi?"

            "I am."

            "Then why are you not doing anything?"

            Yami looked at Seto. "I am doing something. I'm going to save my friends and that's exactly what Koshi wants me to do. Besides, I know she's safe and alive."

            Seto glared. "You don't deserve Koshi. How do you know she's safe?"

            "She told me."

            "What?" exclaimed Seto. "Impossible. How could she tell you when you never saw her?"

            Yami smiled. "You'll never understand, Kaiba."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            When Koshi's eyes opened again, the little television was still turned on. She blinked. Was that Jounouchi and Yami she saw on the screen? They were…duelling? This doesn't look right. Jounouchi just played Hinotama on Yami. How did he get such a rare card and why is he playing so ruthlessly against Yami? This isn't making any sense at all. Just then, she remembered Malik's threat to Yami about using his friends. Malik might be controlling Jounouchi to get what he wants. The anchor above the two confused Koshi. What's it doing there? It looks like they're connected to it. This must be all part of Malik's evil plan. Koshi grimaced. Will Yami win? She watched as Yugi appeared. So…Yami and Yugi decided to turn to friendship for help.

            Yugi played the magic card Exchange. "What is he doing?" wondered Koshi. Unless…she watched as Jounouchi tried to take a card from Yugi. HE must have the Red Eyes Black Dragon in his hand decided Koshi, otherwise nothing should affect Jounouchi under Malik's power over him. By the look of Yugi's happy face, she guessed Jounouchi didn't pick Red Eyes as his card. Then, Yugi sacrificed his Big Shield Gardner and Kuriboh to bring out Red Eyes Black Dragon. It attacked Jounouchi's Alligator Sword.

            Koshi gathered up her strength and sat up. She has to figure out something to get out of here. If she remembered properly, before this duel, Yami already qualified for the finals. She has to be there. She ignored the duel going on. Looking around the room she's in, she tried to figure out a way out. First, she'll have to find out about the guards. She stood up slowly and walked towards the door. She tried to handle. To Koshi's surprise, it wasn't lock. Gradually, she opened the door and peeked out. There are no guards either! Did Malik really think she couldn't escape? She looked up and down the hallways. There weren't any security cameras either. Okay, this Malik is crazy. It is hard to believe Isis has any relation to him. 

            Looking down at her duel disk, Koshi decided it was too heavy to bring. She took out her deck, placed it in her pocket, and flung the duel disk aside. She searched for her bag but couldn't find it. Guess Malik took it.

            Koshi took one last look at the duel. Yugi just activated Mystical Ref Panel. The girl smiled. He won. Now she'll have to find a way to get to the finals. She bolted out the door.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*


	8. Desperate Attempts

Author's Note: Okay, I finally got this chapter typed up…it was already written for like at least two weeks before I had the time and the interest to type this thing up… There's nothing much to say right now…so remember to R+R!!!! I thank those who reviewed…your reviews really brightens up days…so, I hope I get more! R+R!!!!

Disclaimer: I own Koshi and…Yami! No wait, I don't…don't sue! I certainly mind owning Yami though…he's so hot…*ahem* I'm sorry…

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 7         Desperate Attempts

            Looking up at the ceiling pipes, Koshi tried to figure out how many times she had to jump in order to reach them. Once, twice, thrice… Got it! Then she swung her legs up to cling on to the pipes, bumping her ankles against the hard material in the process. "Ouch!" Let's hope she could stay like a koala long enough to get out of here. She started to move along, guessing her way out.

            Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming. Koshi looked below her. Two Rare Hunters were walking towards the room where she was locked. One of the men was talking. "We better get back to watching that girl before Master Malik catches us wandering away from our positions." The other man nodded in agreement. 

            The girl realized Malik had had guards watching her. They just went away for some reason. She needed to hurry then. She quickened her sliding motion towards the way the Rare Hunters came from.

            After what seems like a long time and a lot of wrong turns, Koshi finally reached the exit. To her luck, she didn't bump into any other Rare Hunters. She'll have to hurry. Soon her escape will be known when those goons check on her. Jumping down, the girl rushed out the door. Her eyes surveyed her position. She was somewhere at the Domino Pier. Koshi started to run. She needed to find Yami and them. "Yami," the Queen thought, "guide me to you."

            Yami looked around him in his soul room. He thought he heard Koshi calling him. Has she escaped? "Koshi," he thought, "find me at the Kaiba Corp. Stadium."

            "I heard you, Yami," Koshi whispered. She had stopped in an alley when she saw some Rare Hunters on the street. Soon, they were gone. They weren't looking for her after all. Kaiba Corp. Stadium. Where exactly is that place? Is that where the finals are taking place? Guess her only option is to follow her heart since she doesn't want to show herself. She started to walk again.

            After a while, something caught Koshi's eyes. "Isis!" she thought. "That girl must have entered the finals to save Malik. Great! I'll just follow her." She saw the Egyptian woman enter a stadium under construction. "That must be the Kaiba Corp. Stadium." The two went in one after another. Koshi observed as Isis conversed with two guards. There was a blimp in the middle of the stadium. "Seto Kaiba has the weirdest ideas," thought Kaohi as she tried to think of a way to get on. Time to practise her sprints. When the three reached the top of the ramp, she started to run. She slipped in just as the ramp closed. Then the blimp started to rise. Darting through the hallways, Koshi decided to go and meet Isis first.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            The guards led Isis to her room, a number eight printed on her door. Once the guards left, a shadow quickly knocked on the door. 

            "Come in." The door opened and the shadow slipped in. The shadow stepped into the light. "Koshi!" The Egyptian woman stood up. "Are you okay? Malik didn't hurt you, did he?"

            Koshi waved her hand vaguely. "I'm okay. Thanks to tow careless guards, I escaped. I followed you after, then sneaked on to this blimp."

            Isis sighed. "I'm glad, Koshi. If Malik did anything to you, a lot of people would not forgive him. I suppose you want to watch the finals, right?" Koshi nodded. "You need to be careful, Koshi, okay? You have to be careful."

            The girl smiled. "You mean about Malik? Don't worry, I'll watch out for him. I'll hide or something. Just as long as I can watch Yami duel."

            Isis lowered her eyes. Her Millenium Tauk had showed her many things. Some of these were not of her choice to see. Things cannot be changed though. It's only destiny. She lifted her head. "You want some darker clothes, Koshi? There's some in the closet?"

            Koshi looked down at herself. A dark bright red half-jacket over a beige shirt with jeans. She laughed awkwardly. "I guess I am a little bright," She went towards the close and opened it. As she looked through the clothes, she asked, "Where did you get the clothes? I didn't see you bring anything with you."

            "It's not important how I got the clothes. Just choose and wear them." Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Koshi took the pieces of clothes she has chosen and glided into the washroom. "Enter," said Isis. 

            "I beg your pardon, ma'am," said the guard.

            Isis asked, "What is it?"

            "Mr.Kaiba requested your presence at once."

            "In order to watch the finalists being paired off for the first duel. Isn't that right?"

            The guard replied, "That's correct."

            "Then my presence is not required. Some things cannot be explained but I can assure you with certainty that I will not be chosen for the first duel." The guard raised his eyebrow. "But I know who will and the whole world depends on his victory."

            Once the guard left, Koshi came out of the washroom wearing grey coloured sweater and dark coloured jeans. Her hair was loosely tied into a thick braid. "Who are the first duellists chosen, Isis?"

            "The Pharaoh and Ryou Bakura."

            "Eh? Yami is first?"

            "My necklace tells me that the Pharaoh will struggle in this duel."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Koshi carefully stepped out of the central elevator, looking around making sure no one saw her. Unexpectedly, she felt eyes on her back. She turned around but no one was paying attention to her. Let's see, the elevator had a small dome around it and if she climbed up on it, she'll be able to see the duelling field. Crazy idea, but she doesn't want to be seen. She slowly edged around the back of the dome and started to climb. The wind was making it hard for her though. Not that it mattered, she'll get up there.

            When she finally got up there, she looked at the playing field. She cried out, then covered her mouth, not wanting anymore to hear her. Has she already missed half the duel? Ryou, no, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, she has spotted the item around Ryou's neck, has only 450 life points left but her Dark Necrofear on the field. What is he planning? She watched as Yami sacrificed his Gazelle, for his Dark Magician Girl. She wished she could hear but the wind was blocking most of the words. He used Magical Formula to raise the Magician's attack points by 500 then attacked Dark Necrofear. 

            "Uh-oh," thought Koshi. "Even though the wind's blocking the words, I could still hear that spirit's laugh. Something bad is going to happen." She was right as Bakura release Dark Sanctuary on to the field. The girl shivered. Those eyes were giving her the creeps. "Oh, Yami…"

             Yami lifted his head. He thought he could hear Koshi's voice in his head. He looked around and saw no one. Then he spotted the navy spot on the central elevator. Not showing anyone his discovery, he let the duel continue. 

            "Yugi, you fool. You helped me release the power of the Dark Sanctuary and now the field is covered with a magic that is so terrifying that will eventually destroy you soon," exclaimed Bakura.

            The Pharaoh smirked. He has faith in himself and the Heart of the Cards especially when he found out where Koshi is. Anything will be possible. "It is you who should be afraid. You have no monsters left and you're down to you last 150 life points."

            Bakura snickered, "That's true, however the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary is now protecting me, which will change my fortune so magically."

            "Your ghost don't frighten me or Yami," thought Koshi. "With one attack, Yami can kick him out of the finals. Unless, that ghost…"

            Yami attached with Gamma the Magnet Warrior but the ghost popped out of it and attacked Yami instead. She could only guess that this was one of the ghost's power. Maybe…it controls one monster and if Yami attacked with it, it'll attack him. Apparently, half of the monster's attack points was taken off Yami's life points and added to Bakura's. Koshi scrunched her nose. She hates it when Yami need to face something so queer and evil. She watched as Bakura drew a card and played it. Something like an Oblation board appeared and then a letter 'F' appeared as well. She didn't know what does it do but she certainly knew it wasn't good. 

            Yami gasped as Bakura played the Dark Door. Now he couldn't attack him more than once otherwise he would have defeated him. Now he played Earthbound Spirit, sacrificing it so he could keep Dark Sanctuary in play  "Right now, my best bet is to attack with my Dark Magician Girl since my Magnet Warrior is possessed," he thought as he played Kuriboh on to the field. "Attack, Dark Magician Girl!"

            The girl in hiding watched in horror as the ghost attacked from Dark Magician Girl. The ghost switched position! Now Yami has less life points compared to Bakura. This doesn't look good. A second letter, 'I', appeared over the board. 

            "Only three letters left!" said Yami. "Wait! Our duel disks only have five slots, which mean five magic cards can be played at once and each of you letter is a magic card. So as long as your Dark Door card is in play, you can't spell out the word."

            "Very observant, Yugi," said Bakura. "But as long as I have Dark sanctuary in play, I can play more than five magic cards. In other words, even if I have my Dark Door on the playing field, I can still play all five letters of my Destiny Board. "He laughed.

            Yami asked, "You mean your Dark Sanctuary card lets you play extra magic cards and possess one of my monsters with an evil ghost?"

            "Yes, and that's what make me unstoppable. Yugi, your hope of defeating me is over. In just three short turns, you will lose. Say, goodbye to the finals."

            Koshi thought, "If only Yami chooses the right monster to use or he'll lose it all." Bakura played and sacrificed a monster. Seems like he needs to sacrifice monsters to keep one of his cards. "Come on, Yami, choose the right monster." She observed as the Pharaoh used Gamma the Magnet Warrior to attack, But that triggered some trap card of Bakura's and now instead of Gamma, Dark Magician Girl is attacking, towards Yami! She shivered with all the ghosts around her. "Yami…"

            The Pharaoh lifted up his head at Koshi's voice. She was cheering, supporting him. He looked at his cards. There must be something in his hand that will help. "Wait!" he thought. "Maybe those cards will help." He placed two cards down. As he ended his turn, the third letter, 'N', appeared.

            Bakura sacrificed one more monster and said, "It's time for you to try and attack me again, if you dare. Remember that one of you monster is possessed so be careful. Now make your move!"

            "I'll do it with pleasure. I have a plan to demolish your evil ghost once and for all," declared Yami.

            "It can't be."

            "It is and once your ghost is gone, I won't have to worry about my monster being possessed."

            The girl smiled. Looks like Yami got a plan. He played Collective Powers to focus all magic cards on to Kuriboh including the ghost of the Dark Sanctuary. Then he played Exile of the Wicked to destroy Kuriboh and the ghost. Perfect, now Yami gained back control of the duel. He also played Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Necrofear, which destroyed Dark Sanctuary since sending it to the graveyard brought it out. Dark Necrofear attacked and Bakura lost more than half his life points. Without Dark Sanctuary, Bakura could only have five magic cards, therefore he could finish the word and risk Yami attacking him or give up on his board.

            Just then Bakura laughed. "Uh-oh," thought Koshi. "Looks like he drew the card he wanted." Bakura played a monster, sacrificed a card and somehow destroyed Dark Necrofear. "Must be a special ability and now Dark Sanctuary is back along with the ghost! He also played the card that stops Yami from attacking and using the possessed monster to attack again. Now what? You can't lose, Yami. There's one more card you can use."

            "Come one, Heart of the Cards," though Yami as he drew his card. He smirked. "I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Big Shield Gardna to summon the all mighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

            Koshi gasped at the size of the dragon even though she had seen it before. It's just so huge and powerful. Suddenly she noticed a man with the Millennium Rod in his hand. That must be Malik's servant. What plan does Malik have now? She watched in shock as the spirit of the Millennium Ring freed Ryou's mind. That's what he's planning? To use this cheap trick? If Yami attacked, he'll hurt Ryou even more, with his injury. While everything was stopped, at the spur of the moment, Bakura appeared again.

            Yami exclaimed, "Fine, since you're back, it's time. Now, go Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack!" 

            All disappeared once the dragon attacked. Bakura has lost. "The winner is duellist no.3 Yugi Motou!"

            The duelling arena was lowered and everyone rushed towards the fainted Ryou. Koshi watched from the top as Honda carried Ryou back down with everyone going with him except for Yami.

            The Pharaoh was about to call Koshi down when a voice spoke before he did. "Koshi Janoseke, better get down from there before you fall." He turned and found Seto talking.

            Koshi nearly fell in surprise. "Seto knew I was here all along?" she thought. She sat up from her lying down position. "I won't come down," she said. 

            "Koshi, come down. You're going to fall if you stay up there any longer," commanded Yami with a soft voice.  He was pretty sure she won't come down unless he tells her to.

            Sure enough, the girl smiled. She slowly slid down the dome and ran into Yami's outstretched arms. "Oh Yami, I missed you so much."

            Yami smiled and stroked her hair. "Me too. I heard you cheering for, you know?"

            Koshi looked up in surprise "You heard me?"

            "I told you. We are bonded, remember?" Yami pinched her nose in adoration.

            "I thought…it was only when I wanted you to." Koshi blushed. Does that mean he heard her every thought?

            "When your heart wants me to hear, I will hear." He hugged her tight. "Good thing Malik wasn't here to see you. I'm not sure what he'll do when he sees you."

            The girl looked a little desperate. "Yami, Malik is…"

            Suddenly, Seto interrupted, "Excuse me you two, but you have to remember I'm still here before you go off flirting with each other. Koshi, may I please ask you how you got on board my blimp?"

            Frowning, Koshi answered, "Does it really matter because you can't throw me off board now. It's a little for that. Maybe I'm the eight duellist who never appeared in front of you. Who knows?"

            "I won't throw you off, but I'm sure you're not the eighth duellist because my guards would have informed me about it," explained Seto confidently. "Still, may I please talk to you for a moment?" Then he added, "Privately."

            Yami looked at Koshi. She nodded. He pecked her forehead but Koshi pulled his head down for a kiss. Yami couldn't resist the softness of her lips, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and responded her back.

            Seto's eyes burned with anger and jealousy at the scene in front of him. How dare they make out right in front of him as he's not there? Before he could do anything though, the couple broke up. Yami gave Koshi one more peck on the nose before he walked towards the elevator. 

            Koshi turned to Seto and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

            "What's between you and Yugi?"

            "What do you mean?"

            The CEO stared at her. "I mean you guys were making out right in front of me, et you didn't tell anyone if you guys are going out or what."

            "That's none of your business, Seto Kiaba."

            Seto grabbed Koshi be the arm and pulled her close to him. "It's every part of my business. You're mine, Koshi, Mine. No one is allowed to take you away from me, understand?"

            Koshi tried to struggle away from Seto's grip. "I'm not yours, Seto. I;'m not anyone's but I'm sure I like Yami and would be rather be with him then…" Before she could continue, Seto shut her up by kissing her. She struggled and struggled but couldn't get out. She used the last resort. She lifted her led and kicked Seto's shin. His grip loosened and Koshi immediately pushed him away. "Seto Kaiba, I hate you now! I never hated you before, but now I do! I hate you, Seto!" Then she ran off towards the elevator. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Author's Note: How do you like this chapter? A little S+K moment for those who like Seto…=P… *can hear sobbing at the back* Apparently, our main female character doesn't really like that moment… *I like Yami!!!* That was Koshi…screaming. Well, if anyone enjoyed it, I'll write more of that… *No!!!* Even if it makes Koshi unhappy, I will write it! *Endless crying…* But I will still wirte Y+K moments because that is my main goal. *cheering heard..* I suppose that means she's happy…well, I am too, just as long as you R+R!!!!!!


	9. Taking Over

Author's Note: I'm finished this chapter!!! Including this chapter, I believe there's at least six more chapters before this story ends…let's hope I'll get it done by the end of this year! I was planning to finish by the end of summer…but I realized the deadline was too tight…so sorry! But still…remember to R+R!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Checks personal inventory: tons of CDs and books…stationary…my uniform…tons and tons and tons more stuff…I see Koshi within those things…but nope, don't see Yu-Gi-Oh so I don't own it! 

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 8         Taking Over

            Koshi rubbed her lips intensely. She couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba would actually kiss her like that! How could he do that? He knew very well she likes Yami, or Yugi to him. He should never do that to a girl if he actually likes her. Is there something wrong with his mind? Is it twisted? Damn that Seto Kaiba! If it weren't for him and his greediness for those stupid Egyptian God cards, maybe none of these would happen…but then, she met Yami because of him, didn't she? Maybe, she should really thank him. A smile appeared on her face when she thought of Yami. Still, she now hates Seto Kaiba. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!" 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Yugi looked at the window agter checking his cards and was shocked to see the extra person in his room. "I remember you. You're Shadi!" 

            "Yes, and you've learned much since we first met in Duellist Kingdom, Yugi. You're beginning to understand your fate and its relation to the past, a fate that intertwines with that of the spirit that dwells with your Millennium Puzzle," said Shadi. 

            "Well, I know a little bit. Like Yami was an ancient Pharaoh."

            Shadi nodded. "That is correct, and together you must save the Earth."

            Yugi added, "From an ancient evil. I know, but are you here to explain how? Because I'm still confused."

            The Egyptian man looked down at his Millennium Ankh. "I am but the guardian of the seven Millennium items. I am here because I sensed a disturbance in the mystic aliment once again." Yugi gasped. "All seven items are on board on this vessel and as well as three as Egyptian God cards. Which means all of the objects capable of saving and destroying the world are right here."

            "Really?"

            "Hm," said Shadi. "And the Earth's safety rests with you, Yugi. Heed my words. If the wrong individual were to control of any of the Millennium items or an Egyptian God card, the results could be catastrophic. It nearly happened once before when Pegasus created Duel Monster."

            Yugi's eyes widened. "Really, but how?"

            Shadi started to explain Pegasus's trip to find the Egyptian God stones, led by him. He led them towards the Pharaoh's tomb. Pegasus was about to unleash a power so devastating he could never comprehend or control. He wouldn't stop the production of the cards even though every member of his Egyptian God cards team has met with mysterious disappearances. If he didn't return them to their resting places, they will consume Pegasus and the whole world in their darkness! Pegasus realized that after he experienced the Egyptian Gods' rage through a dream. 

            "And with the help of Isis, Pegasus sealed away the cards," concluded Shadi. 

            Yugi asked," Then Malik tried to steal them?"

"And if he was to get his hands on all three, the results would be devastating," stated the Egyptian man.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami appeared. "I can assure you. Malik will never get his hands on all three Egyptian God cards."

Shadi fell on his knees. "My Pharaoh!" he exclaimed. "It is a great honour to be in your presence once again. And I have great confidence in you. I know you will restore order to the world and put an end to this chaos just as you did 5000 years ago. My complete faith lies in you."

Just then, an announcement came on requesting all finalists to gather once again. When Yami looked again, the man was not there. "Shadi? He's gone."

Yugi spoke up, "It's time. Let's go join the others."

            "All right. The future of mankind depending on us."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Isis and Koshi sat by a window thinking. "Damn you, Seto Kaiba… I miss you, Yami…"

"I'll save you Malik," thought Isis. "I know there's still good within you." Her mind flashbacked to when Malik was a little boy. "Sister, for you," said the little Malik while holding a flower wreath. 

"Isis, it's happening."

The Egyptian woman gasped with surprise. Koshi just looked at the man siiting in the chair in curiosity. "Shadi. With so much at stake, I should have knew you'd be here."

Shadi replied, "Yes. Evil once again walks the Earth bringing madness in its wake."

"I just never thought my brother would be the medium for this evil," sighed Isis. "Oh Malik. The world must be saved, but at what cost? I don't want to lose my brother."

Koshi stood up and looked at Isis. "Mind an explanation here?"

Isis didn't answer her. "Shadi, meet…"

Shadi fell on his knee. "I am honoured to be in your presence, my Queen. You are the motivation of the Pharaoh. I hope that you shall be safe from harm and always be there for the Pharaoh."

"I will always be there for Yami. I promise," smiled Koshi. She looked out the window for a second and when she looked beck, Shadi was gone.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Everyone cheered as they Jounouchi stand p. "Hey look!" exclaimed Honda.

"He's up," said Mai.

Yami smiled, "You did it."

Shizuka clapped her hands together in joy. "That means you win the duel!"

"Hey guys. I'm lost," said Jounouchi as he looked around. "Could you fill me in please?"

Anzu looked embarrassed and so does Mai. "You're duelling in the finals."

"And you scared us, you dope! Don't ever do that again!"

Jounouchi looked ahead. "I'm sorry. Hm…who's that? Oh yeah…I remember. His card went nuts and that's the last thing I remember."

The guard declared, "And so the winner of the match is Jounouchi Katsuya!"

"So I won?"

"Yes, you did!" said Yami.

"I knew you would." Shizuka smiled in bliss. 

"Alright! So who's my main man?" cried Honda as he hopped on to the playing fiels. He trapped Jounouchi with his arm but he pushed him away.

"Wait. Looks like the other guy is still hurt."

Yami ran up on to the lowered playing field to join Jounouchi and Rishid. "Wake up," said Jounouchi.

Rishid's eyes opened. "Please forgive me…Jounouchi. I'm sorry. It was an honour for me to duel with you."

Jounouchi smiled. "Well, same to you. And thanks to that lightning bolt, I won't forget this duel for a while. Now that it's done, you've got to come clean. If you're not Malik, then who are you pal?"

"I am only a servant of the real Master Malik. "Rishid lifted his hand and motioned towards the real Malik, or Namu as he's known.

"That's Malik!?" Yami and Jounouchi both exclaimed together. They could both recognize the real Millennium Rod. Namu, no, Malik held his head in pain. "Admit you true identity," shouted Yami.

Malik let go of his head." Yes, it's true. I am the real Malik, you fools."

"So Namu lied to us all along?" asked Anzu.

"Namu?" repeated Malik. "He was a disguise to get close to Yugi.

Jounouchi called him, "You little worm."

"He's the one who brainwashed you," said Yami.

Malik laughed. "So, Pharaoh, we finally meet face to face. Now, at least, I can finish the job my pathetic servants couldn't! Yugi, your puzzle and power…" His voice changed to a evil one and somehow, his face changed too, "…will soon be where they belong." He grabbed his head in pain again.

"Oh no," exclaimed Rishid. "I was afraid of this. We're all in great danger. Beware, the great evil hidden within."

Frowning, Jounouchi asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rishid replied, "Master Malik has a darker side and I am unable to contain it anymore. It's too late now. "Then he fainted.

"What's too late?" asked Jounouchi.

The groans of Malik grew in sound and in pain. "Let me out, you can't restrain me anymore," said the dark voice. All of them watched in shock as Malik screaned, light surrounding him.

"I'm gonna file this in the category of not good," said Jounouchi.

Yami asked, "Malik, what's going on?"

"I'm finally free again." Malik was no longer Malik. His hair was wilder, his voice a lot deeper and more evil, his eyes gave out the darkest look imaginable. The Millennium sign appeared on his forehead. "Which means I can do things my way. I was restrained for many years by that fool, Rishid."

"Who are you?" questioned Yami.

Marik answered, "I'm the true Malik and I'm not as kind of the one you've come to known. And soon, I'll finish the job he couldn't complete and strip your of your powers. For I deserve to be Pharaoh, not you. So get ready for the real battle. When I'm through with you, your puzzle will be around my neck where it belongs and you'll be trapped forever in the realm of eternal darkness, along with your friends. And Rishid here as well."

The true Pharaoh grew wide-eyed hearing the plans of the evil Marik. He would agree with Jounouchi, filing in this category of not good. What did he just do, pulling all his friends into this dark mess? What had he done?

Jounouchi said, "Hey pal, get a life."

"You fool. Thanks to Rishid's failure, I now have a life. Of course by failing, Rishid did prove one thing. Only a chosen few could control the Egyptian God cards. Kaiba, you're one." Marik looked at Seto.

"Heh! Mali, I'm sick and tired of hearing these Egyptian fairy games. I control Obelisk the Tormentor because I am a master duellist."

Marik smirked. "Don't deny your ancient past. You'll find you can't escape your 5000 year old memories. You'll learn in good time. Your role in this game runs deeper than you can imagine. However, that won't matter once I take over. Yugi, the battle for the Pharaoh's power will begin right now. A conquest 5000 year old in the making and there's no turning back. Haha! The great Egyptian God monsters will serve and protect me while I rule the Earth as the new Pharaoh! Hahahaha!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Koshi looked at her deck and made a quick decision. She took out a card and was about to go out the door when Isis asked her. "Where are you going Koshi?"

"I just want to give something to Yami," Koshi replied. 

Isis sighed within her mind. What has to come will come. "Very well, but please be careful. My brother…"

The girl smiled. "Don't worry, Isis! I'll be fine. I'll be careful. Once I find Yami, I'll be safe, right? Don't worry!" With that, she left the room. She didn't' hear Isis sigh at all.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

She titled her head in question as she walked through the hallways of the blimp. Now where was Yami's room? She remembered seeing the number two on a room's door somewhere here. She looked from side to side until she bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Well, what have we got here?"

Koshi gasped as she looked up. This wasn't good. "Malik!" she exclaimed.

Marik looked down at the navy hair girl. He remembered when his better side captured this girl. She was the Queen. A plan started to form in his head when he began to remember something from the Ancient Scriptures and he began to laugh. 

The girl shivered in fear and started to back up. She could see that this wasn't the Malik she saw before. This Malik was much more darker and much more evil. Now why did she leave Isis' room?

Lifting up his Millennium Rod, Malik said, "Don't go anywhere, Queen. I have plans for you." His Rod started to glow and kept Koshi in her mind. "Meet me, Queen, after my duel ends. I have much more planned for you." Her eyes lost its focus and she was like a lifeless doll. Suddenly, Malik noticed the card she held. He took a look at it and smirked. "Well, I'll take this rare card with me. Remember, Queen." Then he left for his duel.

Soon, Koshi gained back conscious. "What happened?" she thought. Something did but she wasn't sure what. She thought for a moment but couldn't grab hold of any memories that just happened. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to go back into Isis' room.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Koshi fell off the chair, clutching her heart in pain. She screamed and gripped the arm of the chair. Isis rushed over to her side. "Koshi? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Yami…" She couldn't say much but she could feel it. Yami was getting hurt, she could feel it… Yami was using his body to take on an attack like she did before. He was getting weak…and so was she. Then she fainted. 

"Koshi!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Endless brick hallways and stair surrounded her. Koshi wondered, "Where am I?" Then a familiar figure caught her attention. Was it… "Yami!" The figure turned around and was obviously surprised about her presence. She ran right into his arms. Once she was safe in his arms, she started to complain. "Why did you that? You didn't have to use your body you know…you could have gotten hurt! I don't want you to get hurt."

Yami smiled at her endless ramblings. "Koshi, you know I had to save Jounouchi and Mai from Ra's attack. Besides, you did that for me didn't you? You blocked, well tried anyways, to block Slifer's attack. We just think the same way."

The girl stuck her tongue out playfully. "Whatever. Where are we anyways? I don't know this place."

"We're in my soul room."

"Ha? Why are we here? Actually, how did I get here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Yami answered, "I don't know. I just want to know if you're safe or not."

Koshi gave Yami a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Really."

"Good to know," said Yami as he gave Koshi a small peck. A peck became a deep kiss that showed how much they missed each other. "You better go back. I love you," whispered Koshi once they let go of each other. Yami was a little surprised by her confession but was about to answer when darkness suddenly overcame both of them.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Marik chuckled at the lifeless doll in front of him. "Perfect!" he said to himself. He let go of control of Koshi's mind and her eyes gained back focus. She jolted at the sight of Marik and backed up a few steps. Her eyes said it all. "What do you want with me?"

The yami laughed at the timid little rabbit he had before of him. "Why are you so sacred, my Queen? You don't even know what I want to do with you yet.

"You shut up, you worm! You don't deserve to call me Queen. Besides, I doubt you even care if I'm Queen or not," spat Koshi with hatred. 

"That's where you're wrong," chuckled Maik. "I do care if you're the Queen or not because you have something I want and you're an important part of my plan."

The girl glared at him. "I don't care of I have something you want or not. I just know that I don't want to have anything to deal with you or your evil plans of taking over the world."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, my Queen," Marik said as he lifted his Millennium Rod in front of the frightened Koshi's face.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Author's Note: I'm very evil…don't you just want to curse cliffhangers? Well, I do…it's so fun giving them out…but once you read them…cliffhangers are just pure torture! Don't you agree? Ah well…wonder what will happen to Koshi? Guess! I have already written the next two chapters…but let's see the reviews for this chapter first…besides, I'm too lazy to type them out… Remember to R+R!!!! Press that little pretty purple button on the left bottom corner that says 'GO'!!! Please! Onegai!!!!


	10. Change of Heart

Author's Note: This must the most weirdest and confusing chapter I ever wrote…It took me forever to finish this chapter…and let's just say I'm not that satisfied with it. The control room isn't exactly a control room…it's just where a big computer is and where Mokuba works translating the God card...I just called it the control room. Oh well…it's okay in some ways…I skipped the duels because I decided I won't concentrate on duels anymore…there might a few descriptions of a duel here or there in future chapters but it won't be as detailed as before… Remember to press the little purple button on the bottom left corner! R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is mine!!!! *nearly gets sued* Opps…forgot the not…. Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine!!!!!! I only own Koshi!!!

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 9         Change of Heart

            Koshi screamed in pain as she felt the Millennium Rod toy with her mind. She could feel her memories being changed and taken away. Holding her head, she could hear Malik's voice, "You will betray the Pharaoh like you did 5000 years ago!" She betrayed Yami before? With that thought, she fainted.

            Catching the limp girl in his arms, Marik smirked. "Perfect. Just perfect." He lifted the girl up in his arms and walked until he reached the room that has a number one on its door.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Yami looked startled for a moment. He was certain for a moment that Koshi was in trouble…but then, it's not possible, right? She should be smart enough not to leave her room…right? He started to have doubts. If anyone wants to hurt her, she won't be safe staying in a room. His legs started to bring him towards to opposite way of his was going, determined to find Koshi.

            "Yami!" Yugi's voice stopped the Pharaoh. "Where are you going?" His aibou asked him. "We have to go and watch the next duel, remember?"

            The spirit frowned. "I know, Yugi, but something's bothering me about Koshi. Something just doesn't feel right."

            Yugi replied, "But you don't know where she is, right? On such a blimp, it's impossible to find someone in such a short time. Maybe we should ask Kaiba or something."

            A look of displeased appeared on Yami's face then disappeared. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty much the only choice." Unless he wanted to disappoint Yugi…or did he?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Seto looked up from the coffee table, mad that someone was disturbing him. He opened the door and said, annoyed, "What is it?" Without wanting to, his face showed pure surprise when he saw the girl in Marik's arms. "What did you do with Koshi?" he snarled. 

            Marik snickered. "Nothing much. I just thought I'd send this girl over to you. Unless you want me to send it to Yugi."

            "Hand her over." Once these words were out, Marik just threw Koshi at Seto. He cursed as he luckily caught Koshi safely in his arms. "What the heck are you doing?" Without answering him, Marik just walked away. Seto glared at his back for a while before he carried Koshi into his arm.

            Laying down the girl's body on his bed, Seto took a chair and sat beside her. He wondered as used his thumb to caress her cheek, "What happened to Koshi? Why was she with Malik?" As if to answer his questions, Koshi slowly woke up.

            "Seto?"

            The CEO looked down at the girl. "Are you alright?" he asked.

            Koshi blinked. "Alright? OF course I'm alright, Seto." She sat up on the bed. "Are you okay, Seto?" She titled her head in concern. She raised her hand to touch Seto's cheek. 

            Catching her head, Seto frowned. "What's with you Koshi? I believe not long ago, you just told me you hate me."

            A fit of giggles escaped from Koshi's lips. "Me? Hate you? Oh come on, Seto, are you mad at me? I really like you…" As she said those words, her arms surrounded Seto in a hug.

            Seto was astonished and well shocked. He didn't expect this kind of reaction from Koshi at all. It was like someone changed her memories…Malik and his Millennium Rod flashed through his mind. Shaking his head, he thought, "That's impossible. All those silly Egyptian stories must be getting to my head."

            "What's wrong?" Koshi asked. Seto stared right into her innocent and concerned eyes. Gosh, Koshi has never been that nice to him since they first met. He wanted to keep her for himself so badly…but… "Koshi, what about Yugi? Don't you like him anymore?" He watched Koshi's reaction closely. Actually there was no reaction. It was as if the name had no effect on her. "Who's that?" she asked. That scared Seto, just a little only. She didn't know, remember, who Yugi is. Does that mean someone did play with her memories? Seto denied that theory. That's not possible…those Millennium items couldn't have that kind of power like what Yugi or Isis told him before. 

            Selfish? Yes, it is a selfish decision to keep her beside him when there's obviously something different or even wrong about Koshi, but he couldn't help it. He loves her. The chance is right in front of him, to take her into his arms…and he's not giving up that chance! "No one special." Seto whispered as he returned Koshi's hug and covered her lips with his own. "No one special at all."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            "You stay here in the control room with Mokuba, okay?" directed Seto as he held Koshi's hand, leading her into the room. Koshi smiled at him and nodded. The little boy in the control room looked at Koshi curiously. "Seto, why is Koshi here? I thought she and Yugi…"

            Seto gave his brother a look that said 'Don't say anything more'. "Mokuba, Koshi will stay here with you until my duel ends, alright?" Mokuba nodded obediently. "Also I hope that card will be translated by the end of my duel. Especially the part Malik never mentioned." Mokuba nodded again. Then Seto turned to Koshi who was already sitting on a chair. "You stay here and don't go anywhere. Just watch me duel, hm?" 

            Koshi gave Seto a smile and said, "Good luck Seto. I'll cheer for you here, okay? Remember I'm here!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. The CEO gave her hug and left the room for his duel. Mokuba looked at two strangely. If he remembered correctly, not long ago, he caught Yugi and Koshi nearly making out…so why was Koshi all of a sudden so…friendly with Seto? Not that he minded, after all Seto's the best, but it was weird. "Koshi…"

            The girl turned and looked at the boy, "Yes?"

            "Why...why aren't you with Yugi?"

            The name drew a blank on the girl's mind. "Who's Yugi? Do I know him?" Then she started to mumble to herself, "Seto mentioned this name too, but he said that Yugi was no one special. So who is he?" 

            Mokuba was confused. Koshi didn't know who Yugi was? How could that happen? It wasn't even a week ago that she and Yugi… Maybe he'll let Seto figure this out, it's all too confusing for him. Anyways, according to what Koshi said Seto said Yugi was no one special…maybe… Mokuba scratched his head in confusion. "Yugi…well, yeah, he's no one special. Come on, let's watch Seto duel okay? I still have to finish translating the card…"

            Soon, the room was silent as Mokuba typed away on the large computer and Koshi concentrated the duel on the screen. Suddenly, Koshi gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Mokuba. She pointed at the screen. "Oh no, Seto's in trouble! Don't worry! I'm coming, Seto!" He was about to sprint out of the room when he turned back to Koshi. "You coming?"

            Koshi hesitated for a moment then she shook her head. "Seto told me stay here."

            "Okay!" said Mokuba. Then he rushed up to the duelling arena, leaving Koshi all alone in the control room. She looked up at the screen and her face finally showed her confusion. How come the Duel Monsters strike her as familiar? Sure, she has seen Seto duel but right now, she felt like she understood the game like a pro yet Seto have never let her touch this game. She watched as Seto sacrificed his opponent's monsters to summon his own monster. Somehow, she knew Seto's strategy. Somehow, she had understood the purpose of magic and trap cards. Maybe Seto rubbed off some of his skills on her. That's it. Seto must have affected her…though her heart told her the opposite. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Once Seto stepped foot into the control room room, he received a big hug from Koshi. "Oh, Seto, I knew you would win! You made it to the next round!"

            Seto patted the girl's head adoringly. "Of course I won. You were cheering for me so I can't let you down." Koshi smiled up at Seto. Mokuba tugged Seto on the sleeve. "Come on, Seto. Look at the translation I did for the card…I couldn't exactly get the last line." The little boy pulled over Seto and Koshi to the computer. "See?"

            The CEO's eyes widened when he read the script on the card. "I can read this text like it was written in English!" Mokuba's eyes also widened at his brother's words. "Really?"

            "The Winged Dragon of Ra gains his attack points from the attack points that are sacrificed to summon it. Without saying the ancient chant on the card, the monster cannot be summoned. Also…" The Kaiba brothers looked at Koshi in shock. How did she knew what was written on the card? Seto knew for sure she was not at the duel that this card was played so how did she know about the powers of the card? The only possible reason is that she can read the text like him…but how did they understand this ancient text? "Koshi?" 

            The girl blinked. "Yes, Seto?" 

            "How…how did you know what the text on the card mean?" Seto asked slowly.

            "What card? Did I say something? I don't get you Seto." Koshi looked confused and doesn't seem to remember that she read the text on the card. 

            The Kaibas looked at each other. Then Seto said, "Koshi, it's getting late. We'll be landing on Kaiba Corp. Island tomorrow. You need to get some sleep, okay?" He draped his shoulder over hers, leading her out of the room. 

            Koshi looked up at Seto. "What about you, Seto? You need some rest too. You have a big day ahead of you."

            "I will," said Seto, comforting her. "I'll bring you to my room and you just go to sleep first, okay?" Then he looked back at Mokuba. "I'll come back." The boy nodded. "Come on, Koshi." The girl pouted but was pushed out of the room anyways. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Yugi looked down at the two Millennium items he now held. He flew back to the duel and how Seto reacted when Yami asked him to help him find Koshi. There's something he could see in Seto's eyes that shows he's hiding something. He hesitated before saying there's no need for that to Yami. Does that mean he knew where Koshi was? Maybe he should have let Yami go and find Koshi. Not that he doesn't trust Kaiba but something is bugging him now telling him he did the wrong thing. Just then, he looked up and was shocked to see Koshi and Seto together, with Seto's arm draped over Koshi's shoulder! "Koshi?" The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami appeared. "Koshi?"

            Yami watched in bewilderment when Koshi had a look of fear and confusion on her face and leaned towards Seto. He heard her ask, "Seto, who is he?" His face illustrated a picture full of hurt. "Koshi, what did you just say?" he asked, trying to be calm. 

            Koshi titled her head. "Who are you? Seto, who is he?" 

            Not being able to stand it anymore, Yami rushed over to Koshi and grabbed her by the arms. "Koshi? Are you alright? Don't you remember me?" Before he could say anymore, Seto pulled Koshi back towards him. He glared at Yami. "If you don't mind, Yugi, I would prefer if you don't touch or talk to my girlfriend."

            "Girlfriend?" repeated Yami as he watched, stunned, Seto led Koshi into his room. 

            "You okay, Yug?" Yami looked up at Jounouchi. He desperately wanted to say no, but he calmed himself down. "I'm okay, Jounouchi. You guys go back to your rooms first and get some rest. I have to talk to Isis about something." 

            Jounouchi nodded. "Alright, Yugi. You get some rest too. We have a big day ahead of us. We'll have to work real hard tomorrow."

            "Right!" Then they separated. Yami walked quickly towards Isis's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." The dor opened and Yami stepped into the room.

            Isis stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "Ah, my Pharaoh. Why have you come to me?"

            Yami paused before speaking, "Did you know that was going to happen Koshi?"

            "What are you talking about?"

            The spirit looked at Isis. "I said did you know that Koshi was going to forget me and like Seto Kaiba instead!?" Isis dropped her head at Yami's accusation. "I take that as a yes. Why didn't you tell me? Maybe I could have prevented that from happening! Did Malik do this to Koshi? Is he controlling her mind? Tell me!"

            Isis bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I know it has to do with my brother but I don't know how he did it and why. I suppose I learned my lesson about the future being changeable too late. I'm sorry."

            Yami took a deep breath. "I won't blame you. Now, I just have one more reason to defeat Malik. To save Koshi from his evil plans!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            "Seto, why can Koshi read that ancient text?"

            "I don't know, Mokuba."

            "Then, why doesn't she know who Yugi is? I thought she and Yugi…

            "Mokuba!"

            "Hm…fine. I just wanted a reason."

            "I…don't have a reason for that."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*


	11. Dreams or Memories?

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter yet…it's actually around 15 pages typed…can you believe it? That's around the length of a one shot story! Believe or not, I actually wrote this chapter before the previous two…I'm weird? I know… Okay, all the Ancient Egypt info I mentioned in this chapter was from a novel called "The Great Pyramid Robbery" by Katherine Roberts. It's a great book and helped me quite a bit to understand Ancient Egypt…there's so many things not mentioned in other Ancient Egypt novels mentioned there…it's very interesting. I really like this chapter and it's all from my imagination. There are no spoilers in here about Yami's or Seto's past…I made them all up. Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Let's look through my personal inventory: lots of CDs, books, my original stories, tons of clothes, among those things, I see Koshi…but nope, no Yu-Gi-Oh here! So I don't own it! Those characters I mentioned such as Kane and Thet are mine and are not part of Yu-Gi-Oh at all. 

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 10       Dream or Memories?

            She knew it was a dream. By some means, she knew it was a dream. She was re-living someone else's life and somehow, somehow, she knew it had to do with her past life. She didn't believe in past life but…or did she? Ever since she woke up with Seto beside her, she felt something had changed. Around her and within her. She didn't know what but it did changed.

            She was in Ancient Egypt in her dream. Unknown to her, it was 5000 years ago, during the reign of Yami. She, Koshi, was the Royal Scribe's daughter. Not the most beautiful girl, but pretty enough to capture men's attention. As a 14 year old, it was time for her to find a husband and get married. She didn't want to though. She was happy with her life. She was taught by her father along with the children of the imakhu[1]. Even though she was not in the same class as them, the children treated her well. 

            Her father had high hopes for her though. He waned her to marry someone with power so he could get away from the Royal Scribe position. All he wanted was to use his daughter as a tool.

            One day, her father just rushed into their home and told her, "Koshi, your father I have just given you to our Pharaoh[2]. He has accepted so please, pack your things. You are moving to the Palace."

            Koshi was shocked and unhappy. She knew she could not adapt to the Royal Palace easily the fact she has just become one of the Pharaoh's wives. She didn't like it at all. Being the obedient daughter she was, nonetheless, she packed her things and followed her father towards the Royal Palace. She didn't feel anger at her father or the Pharaoh though, she knew power was something humans want naturally. Living under someone's rules has taught her lots about the nature of people. 

            Before the girl went to see the Pharaoh, she was taken by slaves to help dress her up. They helped her wash her body and get properly dressed. She was given an elegant dress fit for a queen and golden bracelets and necklaces for accessories. They oiled her hair and trimmed it neatly. Then they placed an accessory, a golden chain with bells, around her head, making it like a headband. The slaves painted her eyes and coloured her lips and cheeks lightly. When Koshi looked in the mirror, she had no idea who looked back at her. She looked so different.

            Soon her father cam and led her towards the throne room. "Do not speak later, Koshi, except to greet the Pharaoh. He is not someone you want to say the wrong thing to," warned her father. Koshi nodded. Since this was not of her choice, she hadn't plan on saying anything that could make things worse. 

            Once the two entered the room, they walked towards the middle and Koshi fell on her knees. "Greetings, my Pharaoh." She didn't bother to look up. She didn't want to.

            "This is my daughter, Koshi, my Pharaoh. I hope that you could take her as a gift out of my respect for you," said Koshi's father.

            The figure on the throne nodded. "Very well, Thet. I shall accept your gift."

            Koshi couldn't push down her curiosity anymore and looked up at the owner of the deep voice she heard. Once she looked, she was mesmerized. The Pharaoh was young, only twenty years old. His body was toned and firm-looking. His nose stood high on his face and his lips created a thin line. What captured her the most were his eyes. Those dark purplish-reddish jewels that were so deep and endless. Those jewels looked right back at her. 

            Yami was stunned at the beauty of the girl in front of him. She wasn't the prettiest girl but he had never expected a girl that pure-looking to become his wife. He had always expected some girl that was trained to take care of men's pleasure to be given to him, so that whomever it was that gave him his wife could gain benefits through the girl. He thought wrong. This girl was different. He brushed away the thought. He sighed inwardly to himself. He was a selfish man. If it weren't to stop Thet from bothering him about his position, he would not bother accepting his daughter. He has officially ruined the girl's life. He was selfish indeed. "Nepah," he called his personal guard, "bring Koshi to her room."

            Standing up, Koshi looked at Yami's one last time. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her cheeks grow red. Something grew within her the moment she met those purplish-reddish eyes, but she had no idea.

            During the next few days, the girl waited for the Pharaoh to call for her, but the call never came. It was as if he had forgotten her. When she thought of that, Koshi felt her heart hurt. She didn't know why she cared. After all, she only saw the Pharaoh once.

            Soon she adapted to the new environment and made friends with some of the slaves. She dropped her quiet mask and was her innocent self once again. Because of her friendliness, many slaves took a liking to her and became her friends, insisted by Koshi. The most well-liked wife of Yami, Jenesi, felt attracted to the innocent girl as well. When she came with gifts to welcome Koshi to the Palace, she felt almost relaxed at the sight of Koshi's harmless smile. 

            As each day passed, Koshi learned more and more about the Palace and the Pharaoh himself. Apparently, he doesn't love any of his wives, and only looked at Jenesi as a friend. She was the one he brings to parties the most because he felt comfortable around her and needed a partner. When Koshi heard that, she felt pure joy. She had no idea of her feelings growing towards Yami and how she reacted every time she heard his name. She doesn't have a single clue.

            As days became months and months became years, Koshi grew prettier and more attractive, but she never let go of her innocent personality. In a way, she was a child living in the Palace with nothing to learn and with no restrictions. Everyone greeted with a smile and she often managed to sneak out of the Palace to explore the marketplace. The life she lives right now was most enjoyable to her. 

            It was one of those days she felt like having fun so Koshi decided she would have fun playing with water. The Palace was built right beside The River[3] so the royalties could bathe there. She knew what time there would be no one there. Therefore she wore a thin linen dress with no accessories or make up and went towards The River. 

            The sun shone on the land and the girl could feel the dryness in the air. She ran like a little girl towards the river and splashed right into the cool water. She laughed and giggled as she played in the refreshing water. 

            Yami sighed as he finally got to take a rest from all the things his advisors told him to do. Sometimes, he really would prefer of he wasn't the Pharaoh. His fingers lingered on the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. If only he wasn't the chosen one… Suddenly, a twinkling laugh caught his attention. He followed the sound and ended up on the west side of the Palace where The River was. There, he was captured. He was stunned at the scene in front of him. An innocent girl that's not one bit dressed up playing in the water with the most wonderful smile on her face. His legs brought him down the stone steps towards the girl. He never noticed this girl before. Was she a slave or was she someone at the back of his mind? Yami stood near the river, silently watching the girl.

            After a while, Koshi's instincts finally over and she felt someone watching her. She turned around, only to be surprised to find the Pharaoh staring at her. She quickly stepped out of the water and greeted the Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh." She was about to fall on her knees when Yami caught her by the arms.

            "There's no need to bow," Yami said. Koshi stood up and dropped her head. Her heart was beating like she was in a race and heat was creeping up her neck. Why was she feeling this? Every time she saw the Pharaoh from far, she felt this way. Only this time, it's much worse. Oh Ra… "What is your name?"

            The girl looked up in astonishment. She should have known. He didn't remember her at all. "My name is…Ko…Koshi, my Pharaoh." Her voice quivered and the words came tumbling out. Oh, why was she acting this way?

            Yami lifted the girl's chin. "I would prefer if you looked at me, Koshi, when you speak to me." As he looked into Koshi's navy blue eyes, an image of a pure-looking girl flashed through his mind. A look of understanding appeared on his face. "You're Thet's daughter. I haven't seen you for three years already. You sure have grown."

            Koshi blushed at his words. "Thank you…my Pharaoh." Her eyes showed embarrassment and Yami smiled at that. "Could you please let go of…my…chin, Pharaoh?" Yami blinked and realized he was still holding on to the girl's chin. He let go immediately and said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

            The girl nearly fainted. Did the Pharaoh just apologize to her? "It's…it's alright," she replied. "I have…to go…n…now, my Pharaoh." She did a quick bow and ran up the stone steps.

            The Pharaoh watched amusingly as the girl ran off. Thoughts ran through his mind. Maybe he should get to know this girl better. Maybe he should care more about her. Then again, maybe…

            Unknown to the separated two, a pair of eyes were watching them intently, taking their every word and movement in, never forgetting them. The shadow chuckled and said to himself, "I've got a surprise for the Pharaoh."

            Once she was in her own room with the door closed, Koshi immediately placed her hand over her racing heart. The encounter with the Pharaoh had just totally thrown her off balanced. She had never expected such a strong reaction from herself when speaking to the Pharaoh. Then again, she never expected anything.

            Ever since three years ago she got her first good look at the Pharaoh, those feelings grew. At first, she didn't understand but slowly, she began to realize. This wasn't just any ordinary feeling she had towards the Pharaoh. It was…love.

            Over the next few days, Yami had a few talks with Koshi and found out more about her. The more he talked to her, the more attracted he felt towards the girl. There was something different about her. Was it her innocent smile or was it her carefree personality? Yami wasn't sure but he was certain that he didn't want to let go of her. He rubbed his temple. Right now, his advisors were bugging him about getting himself a queen. Except he didn't want to. Not that it really matters. What's the difference if he has a queen or not? Just to stop his advisors from bugging him anymore, he told them he'd think about it. Only he didn't know, this choice might cost him his life. 

            The rumours of whom the Pharaoh will choose as his Queen spread all over the Palace like a storm. "Who do you think the Pharaoh will choose as his Queen?" asked Kane, Koshi's slave friend. 

            Koshi froze at the question and felt pain spreading from her heart across her whole body. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

            "Well, you know. The Pharaoh is really close to Mistress Jenesi but will he choose her as his Queen or choose someone else? What do you think, Koshi?"

            The girl shook her head gradually. She felt tears threatening to fall out just thinking about Yami being with someone else. "I don't know."

            Kane titled her head. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

            Nodding her head, Koshi answered, "I'm fine, Kane. I just need to rest for a while. Could you leave the room for a bit?" The slave nodded and turned towards the door. Koshi who wasn't facing the door didn't notice the figure that entered once Kane opened the door. The figure placed a finger on his lips and motioned the female slave to go outside. She nodded and closed the door behind her. 

            The figure walked up behind Koshi and spoke up. "You don't look very well, Koshi."

            The girl turned around in shock. When she saw who it was, she gasped in surprise. "The High Priest!" She was about to kneel down when Seto stopped her.

            "Ahem! I think you forgot something."

            Koshi blinked. "Greetings…Set…Seto."

            Seto smiled. "I see that you're still not used to calling my name. How are you feeling, Koshi?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean about the Pharaoh's marriage."

            The girl froze at the mention of the one she loved. "What…should I be feeling?" she asked nervously. "It doesn't really matter to me…"

            The High Priest shook his head. "You don't have to hide from me, Koshi. I know you love him. You do care about his marriage and who he chooses." He paused, "Why don't you come with me?"

            "What do you mean?" Koshi asked once again. 

            The man looked at her. "Isn't it much better to be with someone who cares about you and is with you all the time? The Pharaoh would never do that to you. Come with me. I'll be with you forever and I'll be all yours." Then he dropped his bait. "Unless, have you ever thought about having the Pharaoh all to yourself?"

            Just as he expected, Koshi trembled at the thought of having her loved one looking only at her. "Have you ever thought of that?" Seto continued to lure her. "What would happen if the Pharaoh only loved you and on one else? Would you like that? Would you?" He paid attention to all the emotions running through the girl's eyes. She was tempted, he could tell. He took a little packet out under his robe and placed it in Koshi's hand. "I got this powder from the Healer[4]. I heard you could control whoever digests this powder. Maybe you could give it a try. It won't hurt anyone. Give it a thought. Then if you want to try, make some gruel[5] tomorrow and mix the powder into the gruel. Then give it to the Pharaoh. Try it, Koshi."  He patted her on the shoulder and left the room. 

            Koshi stood by her couch, the packet still in her hand. She was stunned and scared. Did she really want Yami to be all hers? She didn't know what to do at all…

            The next day, she stood in front of the Pharaoh's room's door with a tray in her hands. Was she sure about this? Her hands trembled as one of the salves opened the door for her. The Pharaoh laid on his couch and smiled at the sight of Koshi. "Ah, Koshi. What have you brought me today?" He waved his arm, signalling his guards and slaves to leave the room.

            "Some gruel…my Pharaoh," Koshi replied. "Some gruel that I made just for you." Her voice trembled and her whole body shivered as she walked towards Yami. The Pharaoh stood up from his couch and went to take the tray from her. Once his hands touched hers, it sent a jolt through her. She immediately dropped the platter. "I'm so…sorry…my Pharaoh." She grabbed the cloth she brought with her and started wiping the mess. Before she could finish cleaning, a hunting dog that didn't leave licked up some of the gruel. Koshi's eyes widened as the dog fell down right before her eyes.

            Yami stared at Koshi disbelievingly. "You tried to poison me?"

            Desperate, Koshi shook her head. "No, I…that's not what's supposed…I didn't meant to…I didn't know..." Her eyes became misty and tears came tumbling down her pale cheeks. They stayed like that for a while, Yami staring at Koshi, Koshi weeping silently.

            Slowly, the room filled with some sort of smoke-like substance. Yami took one look and realized what it was. He took a few steps forward and pulled Koshi toward him. He buried Koshi's face in his chest and whispered into her ear. "Try not to breathe." Then he buried his face on to her shoulders. 

            Koshi had no idea what was happening but she could feel Yami's thumping right beside her and she enjoyed the security she got in Yami's arms. Her lips touched his bare skin slightly and she had to fight the urge of planting a kiss on his chest. 

            The Pharaoh, on the other hand, was also enjoying the fact that his face is buried on Koshi's shoulder. He could smell a sweet scent around the girl and feel the soft skin right beside his cheek. Oh, how much he had to calm himself down from kissing her on the neck He could feel her lips on his chest as well. Oh Ra! He knew this was not a good time to arouse his sexual feelings. 

            Soon, the smoke ceased. Yami walked back towards her couch with his hand over Koshi's mouth. Once he laid down on the couch, he whispered into the girl's ear, "Pretend you fainted." The girl obeyed and laid her head on the side of the couch, kneeling on the ground and pretended to be out cold. 

            They both heard the door creak open and the footsteps of someone walking towards them. "Are they unconscious?" asked a male voice.

            Another voice answered him. "Looks like it. Let's just get them out of this room now. The High Priest won't be happy if we don't do things properly." Koshi stiffened, hearing that Seto was behind all this. One of the men lifted her and carried her over his shoulders. She tried her best not to struggle but it was hard. She didn't like him touching her at all.

            Once the henchmen carried the two out of the room into a less populated area of the Palace, they started talking again. "So, did the High Priest say that the Pharaoh is now poisoned?"

            "Yes. He said something about a slow poison that would take around three days to kill him." Koshi felt her whole body shiver in fright. The man didn't notice though. He was too engrossed in the conversation. It was poison Seto gave her after all. He used her selfishness and…thank Ra that the Pharaoh didn't eat any of her gruel. 

            Then the henchmen stopped in front of a room that was previously used as a prison. "I thought the High Priest told you to get two separate rooms."

            "I couldn't get another one but I'm sure it'll be fine."

            "If you say so." Yami and Koshi were then thrown into the room and the door was locked.

            Koshi sat up immediately and rubbed the back of her head, trying to soothe the pain caused by the throw. "They couldn't be any harsher could they?"

            Yami placed his finger on his lips. "They might be still outside guarding us. We have to talk with low voices. Are you okay?" He moved to the back of the girl. His head rubbed where the girl was rubbing before. 

            The girl pouted. "It hurts."

            Smiling, Yami said, "Here, I'll help you soothe your pain and you tell me why the High Priest wants to poison me."

            She shook her head and replied, "I don't know, my Pharaoh. He never told me. He said the poison was something else. He tricked me."

            "Oh?" Yami raised his eyebrow. "Then tell me why the Priest chose you to do his dirty work for him. Also, call me Yami will you?"

            "I can't call you that, my Pharaoh."

            The Pharaoh ordered, "You will call me what I tell you to call me."

            Koshi paused, then finally stuttered. "Very will, Ya…Yami. The High Priest was like a brother to me when I was younger. He was often nice to me and played with me every day no matter how busy he was. It all changed when he became the High Priest formally. He neglected me and never greeted me anymore." As she spoke, without realizing it, she leaned on to Yami's chest, snuggling into a comfortable position. Yami also stopped soothing her pain and instead, was caressing her skin. "Then three years ago, he started to pay attention me again. At that time, I was happy because my brother was back. But now that I think of it, he probably had some sort of intention. Now I know…If he didn't tempt me…if only he never changed…" Tears started to create a veil over her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

            Yami rocked her body lightly, comforting the girl in his arms. "There, there…don't cry. Now tell me, what exactly did he tempt you with?"

            "He…" Koshi blushed. She couldn't tell Yami how she wanted him for herself. Then she realized she was in Yami's arms and her face got even redder. She pushed Yami away quickly and mumbled, "I'm sorry, my Pharaoh."

            The Pharaoh chuckled at Koshi's red face. "Well…I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but really, call me Yami." He walked towards the girl and cupped her face in his hands. His thumb grazed her cheek ever so lightly, wiping her tears off. "Now, we don't want tears to make such a pretty face ugly, do we?"

            Quickly, Koshi scrambled back a few steps. Did the Pharaoh just tease her? "I can't stand it…" she thought as she felt her cheeks grow even hotter. As Yami followed her forward, she scrambled backwards until she hit a wall.

            "You really do get embarrassed easily, don't you? Are you afraid of me?" asked Yami.

            The girl shook her head. "No. I mean…"

            "Good." Them at an amazing speed, Yami circled Koshi's waist in his arms and kissed her right on the lips. Koshi didn't know what to do and wanted to protest. Once she opened her lips though, it gave Yami the prefect opportunity to slip in his tongue, exploring her sweetness. Slowly, she melted and hugged Yami's neck for support. One of Yami's arms still held her waist but the other hand already was caressing her back. His lips slid from the soft lips to the girl's nape, nibbling it. Koshi's lips opened and a small moan escaped from it.

            Almost abruptly, the Pharaoh pushed Koshi away from him. "I'm sorry Koshi. I… Oh Ra, I don't know what I would do if I continued to hold you like that."

            Koshi sat on the ground, blushing madly. She knew what he meant and nearly fainted at the thought of it. "It's alright…" The words slipped out before she could even cover her mouth in time.

            Yami grinned. "So you don't mind? Ah, you really are an interesting girl. Come over here." Koshi sat on the ground, reluctant to go forward. "Just come over here. I promise I won't kiss you, okay?" She looked at him and slowly inched towards him. He pulled her head on to his shoulders and said, "I just want to hug you, okay?" he felt her nod so he draped his arm over her shoulder and soon, sleep took over the two.

            The door creaked open and in walked the High Priest, Seto. He frowned at the sight of Yami holding Koshi, sleeping. "I thought I told those two to get separate rooms…" he muttered to himself. Yami who was sensitive to sounds, woke up the moment the door opened. He opened one eye and looked at Seto. "I suppose you want to speak to me?"

            Seto looked at Yami. "Yes, I do. Actually, I've got a question for you. Do you really thing you're a good Pharaoh to the people?"

            "Why do you ask?" asked Yami, raising his eyebrow. He was not sure if he's a good Pharaoh but the people were certainly satisfied with him. At least, so he'd heard. 

            "Do you not think someone with great power should be the Pharaoh instead?"

            The Pharaoh glared at him. "Are you suggesting that my powers and the fact that I'm the chosen one is not enough?"

            The High Priest replied, "I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just asking did you ever think about it."

            "No." Yami smirked, "Even though I'm not the best Pharaoh, I am chosen and the people seem to be satisfies with me. We don't want to disagree with the people now, do we?"

            Eyeing Koshi, Seto asked, "What about Koshi? What do you want from her?"

            "What do I want from her?" Yami repeated. "Well, I believe she wants something from me too." He turned and shook awake Koshi. The girl's eyes blinked open and looked at Yami sleepily. She noticed Seto and the look Yami was giving her.

            Koshi blinked her eyes and smiled. "Yami…" Before she could continue, the Pharaoh covered her lips with his. Since she had some experience not long ago, her arms moved up around his neck and she responded to his kiss.

            Seto's eyes flared at the couple right in front of him. His plan hadn't work after all. When he used Koshi, he thought he didn't care about her a lot. Now, he knew he though wrong. His plan backfired. 

            When Yami let go of her, Koshi's face was red. Yami only smiled at her shyness. "Who's going to be your Queen?" Koshi stiffened at Seto's question. The Pharaoh her tensed body and smiled inside. He knew how to answer the question. He pulled Koshi to him. "Koshi's going to be my Queen."

            Both Koshi and Seto were surprised by the response. The girl looked at Yami in shock while Seto asked, "But Koshi is not part of the imakhu. No one will agree to your decision."

            "Who says? I am the Pharaoh so I can do what I want. Besides, Koshi was given to me three years ago. She is part of the imakhu." Yami gave the girl a peck on the cheek. "No one can change my mind." Suddenly, Seto ran forward and pulled Koshi away from Yami. "What are you doing?" shouted Yami.

            The High Priest smiled, "I'm just borrowing Koshi to ask her about this whole Queen thing." Just then, Koshi noticed a glint behind Seto's back. She pushed Seto away and screamed as she covered Yami with her own body. She felt her heart was tear apart and felt her back started to get wet.

            Yami's eyes widened and shouted, "Koshi!" He quickly turned the girl's body and looked into her eyes. "Koshi, why'd you that? That dagger…" He looked up and stared hatefully at the man who tried to attack. He recognized him as Seto's personal guard. He looked back down when he heard Koshi whimpered. "Koshi? Talk to me," he ordered. 

            "I wouldn't mind being your Queen, Yami." Koshi tried to smile, instead, coughed out blood and a dribble of blood ran down her chin. She continued to talk. "You know why I was tempted? The High Priest told me the powder allows me to control whoever digested it. He asked me did I want you for myself. Guess what my answer is? Yami, I…" Before she could finish, she coughed out more blood and fainted. 

            "No!" Yami carried Koshi in his arms and commanded Seto and his guard, "I'll deal with you two later. Don't you dare go anywhere." Then he ran off with the girl in his arms to find the Healer.

            Seto turned to his guard once Yami left. "Why'd you do that?"

            The guard bowed his head. "I'm sorry, High Priest, but I'm familiar with the poison and knew the Pharaoh was not poisoned. So I…" His words died down.

            "Well, I suppose we'll have to see if she survives this first…"

            Fortunately, Koshi did survive. Under the Healer's and Yami's care, Koshi gradually recovered and survived. The dagger didn't go through her body nor did it harm her heart, so she was able to stay alive. Once he was told Koshi would survive, Yami immediately announced her as his future Queen. He realized how important she was to him. He could never let her go.

            The guard was condemned for attempting to kill the Pharaoh and harming the future Queen. Seto was not condemned though because there was no proof of him doing anything wrong to the Pharaoh. His guard had took every responsibility on to himself, claiming that he was the one who wanted to poison the Pharaoh, killed two of the slaves, and locked in the Pharaoh and Koshi. 

            It's been two months since Koshi got hurt, but Yami was still not finished worrying about her. She wasn't officially the Queen yet since Yami didn't want to bother with any ceremonies yet, but everyone called her Queen Koshi out of respect.

            In the Pharaoh's room were Yami and Koshi having some private time together. "Have I told you how much I love you?" asked Yami as he pecked Koshi's nose.

            The soon-to-be Queen giggled. "I believe you just did a few moments."

            "Are you feeling well?"

            "Of course I'm feeling well. It's been two months, Yami!" exclaimed Koshi.

            Yami smiled. "I know. I'm just worried." He kissed her lips gently, then started to nibble on her neck. Koshi sighed in contentment. Just then, a knock on the door broke into their' private moment. Yami frowned and said, "Come in." An advisor hurried in and whispered in Yami's ear. Whatever he heard made him frown even more. "Wait here, Koshi. There's something I have to tend to."

            When he left the couch, Koshi pulled on Yami's hand. "You'll come back, right?" Her eyes were full of fear.

            "Don't worry. I will." With that, he left the room.

            "Oh Ra," thought Koshi. "Protect Yami…"

            The Pharaoh didn't return for a long time though. It got Koshi worried she left the room and headed towards the throne room. She sent Kane ahead of her to find out what's going on. She looked up as the girl ran back towards her frantically. "What's the matter, Kane?"

            Kane breathed deeply. "The Pharaoh and the High Priest are duelling in there!"

            "What?" Koshi exclaimed. She ran towards the throne room and entered the room. What she saw shocked her. The legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. She ran in front of the monsters about to be attacked. "Seto, don't you dare attack!"

            "Go away, Koshi," said Seto to the girl in front of his opponents' monsters.

            A stern voice spoke up from the throne. "Koshi, move it!"

            "Yami," pleaded Koshi. "He's crazy, can't you see? Someone has to stop him." As Koshi spoke, Seto ordered his Blue Eyes to attack. When the girl turned, she stood there, shocked. Before anyone could save her, the attack hit her. Fire engulfed part of the room, destroying the monsters and surrounding an unconscious Koshi.

            The Pharaoh stood up and shouted, "Koshi!" He didn't listen to anyone's warnings and rushed towards the fire. Without thinking, he ran into the fire to save his loved one. 

            Seto stood at the platform looking down at the frantic Pharaoh. How come he's not feeling that worried feeling? Did he not care about Koshi enough? Before he could think of an answer, he saw Yami moved out of fire's harm with Koshi in his arms. She looked terrible. She was burnt and bruised in spots while she looked horribly pale.

            Looking at Seto, Yami declared, "Seto, our duel will have to wait after Koshi is well again. "Without waiting for a reply, he ran off to find the Healer once again. 

            The Healer though said Koshi's situation was grave. She was not fully recovered and she's hurt once more. The Healer suggested that Yami to use his powers to save the Queen. Yami was willing to do anything to save her so he did just that. He and Koshi stayed in his room for five days and five nights. At the end of that time period, Koshi was saved and as a result, had a part of Yami's power. No one knew how Yami used his powers but he did save Koshi.

            The ceremony to make Koshi officially Queen and the duel Seto and Yami were postponed till Koshi was well. Seto was really annoyed by that but Yami wouldn't do anything about it. All he wanted was for Koshi to be well.

            Another two month passed and Koshi was up and well again. She snuggled beside Yami trying to get some sleep. "So…when's the duel?" she asked.

            "A month from now."

            "Oh," said Koshi. "You worried about it?"

            The Pharaoh chuckled. "I don't have the time to worry about it." He hugged Koshi close to him. "I have enough to worry about with you around."

            Koshi stuck her tongue out. "Don't you want to worry about me?"

            "Well sure, I'm not complaining am I?" Yami asked. "If you don't appreciate it…"

            Before Yami could continue, Koshi kissed him on the lips. "Who says I don't appreciate it?"

            "You better appreciate it," he said, his voice hoarse.

            Their night together has just started…

            A month has passed and tomorrow was the day that Yami and Seto will finally have their duel. Koshi wasn't feeling well thought, but she didn't tell Yami. She didn't want to get him worried just before the duel. She intended to keep it a secret until after the duel and did not plan to go and consult the Healer. Kane managed to persuade to go nevertheless. She said, "That way you might feel better before the Pharaoh noticed you are ill and get all worried."

            What the Healer said surprised Koshi. "Congratulations my Queen. You are pregnant with a child!"

            The Queen stared at him, dazed. "Me? With child?" Then her dazed face changed to a happy and joyful one. "Oh Ra, I'm with child!"

            Kane, who was beside her, smiled and said, "See, my Queen. I knew you should have come to the Healer. You weren't sick after all, but with a child! Are you going to tell the Pharaoh?"

            Tilting her head, Koshi thought for a moment. "No, I can't tell him now. That would only distract him."

            "I think that might encourage the Pharaoh though," suggested Kane.

            "I don't want to risk it," said Koshi as she shook her head.

            That night, Yami sensed something different about Koshi. "You alright, Koshi? You seem a little different tonight."

            She gave him a small smile and said, "Of course I'm fine. I'm just worried about your duel."

            Yami raised his eyebrow. "You seem to be the opposite of worried though."

            Slapping Yami playfully on the arm, she cried, "So you think I don't care about you?" She leaned closer to Yami and whispered in his ear. "You better know that I care every bit about you. "Her hand traced circles lightly across his chest. "I care about your very much."

            Grinning, Yami stopped Koshi's playful hand. "You better not regret this, I'll show you what real care and love is…"

            The day of the duel finally arrived. All members of the imakhu including Koshi herself, gathered in the throne room to watch Yami and Seto duel. Both of the duellists stood on either side of the room on stone platforms with stone tablets prepared in front of them The duel was about to begin,

            Koshi sat on her throne, anxious to see the duel. He consciously touched her abdomen. Somehow, she felt something was going to happen. Her fingers twisted around until the Overseer declared, "Let the duel begin!" She watched as monsters were summoned and were destroyed. All these went back and forth, back and forth and each monster only seems to get stronger. 

            The duel was getting intense. Anyone could see that the Pharaoh and the High Priest were ready to summon their most powerful monsters out. The Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician.

            Just then, Koshi felt something pulling her towards the platform, towards Yami. She unconsciously stood up and walked until she was behind Yami. "Yami…" His name slipped out of her mouth.

            The Pharaoh whipped around and exclaimed, "Koshi, what are you doing here? Get back up there!"

            "I…" Koshi was lost for words. She couldn't tell him that some mysterious force pulled her here could she?

            Seto, on the other side, cried out, "Pay attention, Pharaoh!" He lifted his Millennium Rod, planning to use it. Koshi ran in front of Yami, protecting him. Was she silly? She knew he could use his Millennium Puzzle, but she didn't want him to get hurt…

            "Koshi!" shouted Yami as he caught her falling body in her arms. "You idiot! I could have blocked it with my Puzzle! Why'd you do that?"

            The Queen smiled weakly. "Are you sure you could have used the Puzzle in time?" Yami couldn't answer her. "See, this was probably Seto's plan. I felt something pull me here…that was probably his Rod…" She coughed. "I forgot to tell you something, Yami. I'm with a child…but, I don't think I could…"

            Yami placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't talk. I don't care if the child survives or not, I just want you, Koshi. You hear me? Only you. I love you, Koshi."

            "I'm so sorry, Yami. I'm so sorry. I love you too…" Then, Koshi closed her eyes one last time.

            "Koshi!" cried the Pharaoh as he tightly hugged the body of the girl.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Koshi bolted up on her bed. She breathed in heavily as she tried to calm her racing heart. That dream… Ancient Egypt… Seto was in it, except he wasn't the good guy. The on they called Yugi was it…except his name was Yami in the dream. Why did she have this dream? Those feelings she had…they were all so real. It was as if the dream was actually real and she was dreaming right now. Yami…why did this name made a ripple in her heart? Why? 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

[1] Imahku is the term for the members of the royal family and important civil servants. It's the third class after the Pharaoh and his son. Then come the scribes, the hemutiu (craftsmen), the mertu (labourers in the fields and on building sites) and slaves (foreigners captured in war). 

[2] Pharaoh actually was not called Pharaoh at that time. He was called the Lord of the Two Lands. Ancient Egypt was called the Two Lands. The terms we use today were given by the Ancient Greeks nearly two thousand years later. It's just easier for me to use terms we are familiar with. Also the Pharaoh was like a god back then…no one lower than the imakhu can speak to him directly. They have to speak through the Royal Eye, the Royal Mouth, the Royal Ear, the Royal Nose and the Royal Tongue. It's kind of funny…each Royal is in charge of whatever his title is. For example the Royal Ears would listen to what the people has to say. 

[3] The River is actually the Nile. Ancient Egyptians called Nile, The River. To them it was the most important thing. It helps them survive and that's why the "river" is capitalized to emphasis its importance. 

[4] Doctors were called physicians but I decided that a royal physician would need a proper title so I used the Healer. Don't really expect that in Ancient Egypt books, I made that up.

[5] Gruel is what Egyptians ate. It's a thick soup brewed from barley and sometimes has addictives such as dates or honey for flavour. It's actually very nourishing and more of a food than a drink. 

[6] This is extra. In time of Ancient Egypt, people believe that they have kas, which is actually their soul, but they can see their own kas and communicate with them. Children have ka-tails to prove that they are still children and able to communicate and see their kas. Adults have no ka-tails and can only communicate with their kas through dreams. Some people have really strong powers dealing with their kas and that's called heka. Kas were quite an important thing and is mentioned in the manga of YGO. I didn't exactly want to deal with that…so I didn't include it in this chapter otherwise, it's very important in the manga. Just a little spoiler…some kas actually look like Duel Monsters in the manga! =)


	12. Discoveries

Author's Note: Damn! I feel so bad for not updating like I promised…_before my exams. _Unfortunately, it is now at least a month after my exams, and at least three more months before my next…therefore I did not keep my promise! And I wrote such a short chapter too. I just had to post something up….before my guilt gets up too much. I hope you enjoy this little chapter…I hope my next chapter would be longer. Remember to R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 11       Discoveries

            A knock was heard on the door of the control room. "Come in," said Seto as he continued to type away on the computer, trying to figure a combo to defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra. A just-awoken Koshi walked into the room. Seto smiled at the cute look on her face as she rubbed her eyes sleepily while stifling a yawn. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" 

            Koshi nodded. Except for the dream…but she decided that was not worth mentioning. She sat on Seto's lap and spoke, "Seto, don't tell me you stayed up all night? Look at those bags under your eyes. Are you sure you have the strength duel today? You have got to get some sleep. What did you stay up doing? Aren't your eyes tired, looking at the screen for so long?"

            Seto pinched her nose playfully. "You do have a lot of to say, don't you? Don't worry, I'll be fine."

            "I'm just worried about you," Koshi scrunched up her nose as she spoke. "How can I not be worried when you're not getting enough sleep?"

            "I agree with you, Koshi." The two looked around and found Mokuba awake on the chair he was sleeping in. "How can you duel when you stayed up the whole night figuring out strategies?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Seto, you should get some sleep. I'll go and postpone the tournament for a few hours."

            The CEO laughed at Mokuba's suggestion. "You guys worry too much. I'll be fine. There's no need to postpone the tournament. Besides, I'm the one who's hosting the tournament. There's no reason it should be interrupted because of me. Come on, Koshi get off me. I need to get ready for the tournament. Come on," coaxed Seto. "You're making me unhappy right now. Don't you want me to be happy?" Koshi pouted but got off him anyways. Seto gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room to get ready. 

            The girl then looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba, do…do you think you could tell me who Yugi is?"

            Mokuba looked at her, a little bewildered. "Why do you want to know?"

            "Well…I saw Yugi yesterday and well…when I asked Seto who he was, he seemed so shocked and hurt. His reaction was very…well…he grabbed me by the arms and asked me how come I don't remember him. Seto seemed so hostile towards him. I really want to know who is he and why his reaction was…so strong." Koshi bit her lip. "Don't tell Seto I asked you. I don't think he really likes me mentioning him and he doesn't seem to like Yugi very much."

            The little boy was a little uncertain. "Well…fine, I won't tell Seto and you better no tell Seto I told you this. I'm not really sure what's between you and Yugi but one thing was for sure. You guys were going out with each other. I mean, I caught you guys nearly kissing! I don't what happened after and why you don't remember him but I know what I saw. Between Seto and Yugi, well, they're rivals. Yugi has beaten Big Brother once and now, he's intent on defeating Yugi and reclaiming his title as the World Champion. That's it, don't tell Seto I told you this. I better go and get ready too." With that, Mokuba left the room. 

            "Yugi…beat Seto before?"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Now everyone that was once on the blimp, gathered at the Duel Tower of the Kaiba Corporation. Yami stared intently at the figure beside Seto Kaiba. How can this be? What did Malik what to do with Koshi? Was he trying to use Koshi against him, knowing that Seto Kaiba would freely accept Koshi in any way? He cursed silently. Sooner or later, he'll beat Malik and Koshi will surely return to normal. "Yami, pay attention to what Kaiba has to say!"

            "Very well, aibou."

            Seto coldly glanced at all the people looking at him. "What's going to happen basically is a Battle Royale, or a free for all. The four remaining participants will be in a semi-battle like duel where all four of us will attack each other with all the cards we have in our deck. It's just like a real duel except, the first two duellists losing all their lifepoints will face each other in the first duel and the last two will face each other. The winners of the two duels shall be in the finals. Is that understood?"

            Jounouchi frowned. "Yeah. Yeah. Very simple, understood. Could we begin now, Kaiba?"

            "My, isn't the puppy impatient today?" Seto said with a smirk.

            "Why you!" 

            Yami placed a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. "Jounouchi, calm down. You'll be fine."

            Jounouchi gave Yami a thumbs-up. "Of course I'll be fine. It's Malik and Seto who won't be fine when they face me!"

            The Pharaoh smiled at Jounouchi's enthusiasm. "Right! We'll beat Malik and Seto!"

            Seto continued to give his orders. "Will you two stop your nonsense-talk and get on the platform?" As the players got into their places, he gave a hug to Koshi and the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

            Anzu and Yami who knew Koshi the best frowned at this sight. Anzu had no idea what turned Koshi against Yami and towards Seto but she was guessed that it must something to deal with Malik. Now Koshi not only forgot her lover but her friend as well! Yami on the other hand wished that it was him Koshi was giving good luck to and not some other guy. He wished Koshi would cheer for him. Even though, this isn't exactly part of the finals, he wanted to do his best and have Koshi on his side. Honda and Jounouchi on the other hand didn't really care. Though there was the question, "Wasn't that girl with Yami?"

            With their own thoughts and goals, the four players took their own places and the Battle Royale began. "So how the heck we figure out who goes first?" asked Joey, scrunching up his nose. "I want to get this over with."

            "I'm sure you're eager, mutt, to go home to lick on your wounds from battle," smirked Seto. "As I was about to explain, we'll each pick a card from our deck and who ever has the highest attack points will go first. That card though will no longer be used in this duel."

            "Damn Kaiba. Watch me, I'll beat you for sure," muttered Jounouchi under his breath. 

            "What's that, puppy? I couldn't hear you quite well." 

            Jounouchi yelled back at him, "That's none of your damned business, you spoiled brat!"

            Seto laughed, "Watch your mouth. Those puny words can't hurt me." Jounouchi growled in reply. 

            After a bit of bickering between Seto and Jounouchi, the order is finally set. Seto will go first followed by Malik, Yami then Jounouchi. 

            "I place one card down and summons Blood Vors in attack mode," said Seto.

            Malik smiled an evil smile, "Then I'll summon Nyudoryuga in defence mode and end my turn."

            Yami picked a card then said, "I'll place Big Shield Guarder in defence mode and place one card face down."

            "I got no monster, so I'll place one card face down," announced Jounouchi. 

            Without warning, Seto ordered his Blood Vors to attack Jounouchi but Yami threw his Big Shield Guarder in front of Jounouchi in time. "So, are playing little friendship games now, Yugi? I thought this was a duel," said Seto, a smirk tugging his face.

            "It is a duel, but I won't allow you to kick my friend out this early in the game. Besides, I doubt that Jou wants to miss out on the action," smiled Yami.

            Jounouchi nodded at Yami. "That's right, Kaiba! I am not going to miss out on kicking yours or Malik's butt!"

            "Well then, we'll see if the mutt can really kick."

            "Kaiba!" 

            Malik laughed at the argument. "If you guys are done bickering, I think it's my turn. I'll place a card face down…and summon Lord Poison in defence mode." Then Nyudoryuga tried to attack Blood Vors but was destroyed in the process. "That's okay. It'll bring down Blood Vors anyways with its special ability. Also, I play Curse of Pain which will transfer my damage to…let's see who should I pick? Ah yes, the mutt."

            Jounouchi growled yet again. "Don't call me that. I'm not a dog!"

            "Is that Kaiba's special name for you? No one else is allowed to call you mutt or puppy, mutt?" snickered Malik.

            "I'm not a dog! No one is allowed to call me that, you hear?!" Jounouchi's life points have just dropped down to 3300. 

            During all this squabbling, Koshi started to wonder. Something about all this seemed very similar to her yet she was quiet sure she has never seen those people together before. There was something warming about the relationship between that Yugi and Jounouchi yet she can't quiet put her finger on it. Did she see them express something similar before? Yet she wasn't sure. It was funny how the way Seto was acting between them because it was so different from the way he treats her. To tell the truth, she quite likes Yugi and Jounouchi. There was something more though about Yugi. Somehow, she knows, that's not really his name. She frowned. How could Yugi not be his name when he is Yugi? She was confusing herself.

            Yami picked a card from his deck. "I'll sacrifice my Bid Shield Guarder to summon Gilfar Demon. Gilfar Demon, attach Kaiba directly!"

            "Not a smart move," said Kaiba as he activated Attack-Drawing Armour. "I'll leave you alone for now though and redirect the attack to Malik's Lord Poison." 

            "Very well, I'll activate Mirror Force." Malik smirked as he thought the attack was being sent back to Seto.

            Yami smirked back at him. "Not so fast. I'll activate Trap Remover, destroying Mirror Force." 

            Malik's life points were lowered to 3300. He declared, "I'm not scared of a little setback. You'll see."

            Watching from the side, Anzu stared at Koshi. She didn't seem any different yet she was acting like she has never seen Yugi before. Was it because of Malik? She has once experienced the power of the Millennium Rod. To tell the truth, she didn't know what to expect of the item. It seems like it has more powers than she can imagine. What was Koshi thinking right now? Please don't tell her she is cheering for Kaiba. That would piss her off so bad. No matter how much she likes Koshi as a friend, the image of Yami and Koshi together was already stuck to her mind. It was a really stupid reason, but something tells her, they're perfect for each other. All Yami needs is a real chance to talk to Koshi. Maybe he'll wake Koshi up. 

            Curious, she decided to talk to Koshi. "Um…Koshi?"

            Hearing her name, the girl turned around. "Yes?" She paused before asking. "Who are you?"

            "You don't remember me either?" asked Anzu, shocked.

            "Should…I remember you?" Koshi faltered a bit before asking her question. All these people were acting so weirdly in front of her. As if, there was something wrong with her…or something wrong with what she's doing. "Is…there something…that I should remember? Why do all of you ask me this?" She frowned as she thought more. Rubbing her temple slightly, she asked, "Could I get some answers?"

            Anzu frowned as well. "Maybe you shouldn't remember me…but you should remember Yu…no, Yami. You should remember _Yami_."

            Koshi blinked her eyes. 'That name…That was the exact name from her dream. How did she know?' wondered the girl. "What…do you mean by…Yami?" she questioned carefully. "Who exactly is Yami?"

            Smiling, Anzu answered, "I can see your eyes. You know the name Yami, don't you? That person up there we call Yugi is actually Yami."

            "Huh?"

            "Sorry if I'm being confusing, but what I'm saying is true. Yami is the spirit of a 5000 years old Pharaoh that resided in that pyramid you see around his neck," explained Anzu. "The person's body he is using right now is the real Yugi. You had…no, you have a relationship with Yami just before something happened on the blimp."

            Suddenly a shiver went up Koshi's spine. Pharaoh? Doesn't that mean Ancient Egypt? Isn't that exactly what her whole dream was about? If what Anzu said was true, then she really did have something she forgot. She rubbed her temple more as she tried to think. Damn it! She can't remember anything at all. Abruptly, her thoughts were interrupted by a rise of cheers. Looking back up at the duelling stage, she realized the Battle Royale was over already. The pairings for the semi-finals are Jounouchi vs. Malik and Yugi vs. Seto. 

            As Yami stepped off the duelling arena, he looked at Koshi so intently that Koshi felt his eyes burning into her back. Koshi looked back at him and nearly stepped forward to talk to him when Seto called her. "Koshi, go back down to the control room. I don't want you to get sick or anything." He leaned down to talk right into her ear. "I saw you rubbing your forehead just now. Are you alright?" Koshi stared into Seto's concerned eyes. He really did care about her. She turned her head back to look at Yugi. He was still staring at her. Was it lonliness, longing, or…something else she saw in his eyes? Could someone tell her the answer?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*


	13. Realization

Author's Note: It's been a while ne…This was suppose to be the last chapter….but it got too long. Not long in my sense, but long as in how short I have kept most of the chapters in this story, excluding the one about Ancient Egypt. Therefore, I cut this chapter in half. I'm nearly done the next half, so that will be uploaded soon. Hopefully before the March Break ends. I already wrote the epilogue, therefore this story will be ending very soon! Aren't you glad? I am…feels like I was writing this story forever…and I'm finally ending it. Yay.

Disclaimer: Who told you I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Let me go sue them.

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto (aka Kaji no Tenshi)

Chapter Twelve Realization

The medical ward was quiet except for the beeping sounds coming from the machines in the room. Three figures laid on the single beds in the room, looking as though they were just sleeping. There were no visible reasons as to why these people were in the medical ward. The door to the ward suddenly slid open and a female walked into the room. Hesitantly, she swept her eyes over the three. Then she walked over to the blond male in the middle of the blonde female and white-haired male. She sat on the chair that was beside the bed and stared at the male. If she remembered correctly, the male's name was….Jounouchi.

Koshi bit her lip. She had watched the girl they called Shizuka walked out before she came in, which meant she probably has a few minutes to be alone in the room. She wasn't sure why she came but when she realized the male had slipped into a coma after the duel against the one named Malik, something felt wrong. Something about Malik frightened her. She thought seeing Jounouchi may show her something she missed. Maybe a reason why everyone thought she should remember something.

The male looked only as though he was asleep, his chest moving up and down gently. However, he wasn't waking up. Suddenly, she noticed his lips moving. She leaned forward, placing her ear near his lips and hoped she could capture what he was trying to say. "don't lose, Yugi." Koshi bounced back up immediately. It was as if Jounouchi knew Yugi was duelling against Seto right now. Shocked, she ran from the room, missing the next line Jounouchi said. "Didn't you tell me that there is always a possibility hidden in your hand?" His eyes were fluttering open.

Opening the door that led into the control room, she tried to act calmer. "Mokuba, what's happening in the del right now?" Seto had forbade both of them to watch the duel, saying this was between Yugi and him.

Mokuba looked away from the screen, seemingly excited. "Seto managed to summon all three of his Blue Eyes and he's going to attack with all of them at the same time. Yugi won't stand a chance. Seto will definitely win this time!"

Glancing at the screen, Koshi said, "But…Yugi isn't the type to give up, is he?" She thought the name felt a bit weird, rolling off her tongue. As if Yugi heard her, he managed to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon just before the three dragons attacked.

"How did that happen?" asked Mokuba. He was a bit confused.

Koshi explained, "When Seto used the Horn to summon his dragon, Yugi was able to summon his own dragon."

"That doesn't really matter does it?" Apparently, Seto had the same idea as he went on with his attack.

The female concentrated on the screen which was showing the duel. Seto targeted Yugi's Dark Magician but Yugi activated Magic Cylinder, which sent the attack back at the Lord of Dragons, destroying him. The other two Blue Eyes attacked, this time at Red Eyes. Yugi then activated Hexagram Curse which prevented the attack and dropped Blue Eyes' attack strength to 23000. Red Eyes counter-attacked and destroyed Blue Eyes causing Seto's life points drop to 1900.

Mokuba looked at the screen in awe. "The situation turned around yet again. I wonder it Seto can win." He shook his head. "What am I saying? Of course Seto will win. He's the best!"

"Yes Mokuba, Seto is the best." Yet Koshi knew in her heat, that was not what she thought. She felt guilty. Why was she thinking that way? Didn't she believe in Seto, that he would win? Why was she supporting Yugi? Then she remembered what the female called Anzu had told her. Yami...she was supporting Yami. Feeling a ripple in her heart, she knew that it was her answer. She had forgotten Yami somehow, which was why he was angry when she didn't recognized him. She shivered. What happened to her? She could feel a headache coming already.

Suddenly, a commotion outside caught her attention. She opened the door and was surprised to find a certain blon up and about. The blon was half-shouting at Anzu and Shizuka, who were fussing over him. "I'm absolutely fine, guys! I really want to go up and watch Yugi kick Kaiba's butt!" He flung his arms out in frustration. The group stopped when they noticed Koshi standing at the doorway, staring at them.

Anzu smiled at the girl. "Hi, Koshi."

Koshi blinked. "You're awake."

"You mean me?" Jounouchi pointed a finger at himself. Then he grinned. "Of course I'm awake. I have to watch the duel between Yugi and Kaiba."

She blinked again as she watched Jounouchi dashed off towards the top of the tower, followed by Honda and Shizuka. "Are you going to watch the duel with us?" Koshi turned towards Anzu.

"Well?" Anzu crossed her arms.

"Seto told me…"

Anzu interrupted, "Koshi, do you want to watch the duel between Yu…Yami and Seto?"

Koshi opened her mouth, then closed it again. She felt the migraine in her head growing. She frowned and rubbed her temple. The more she thought about Yugi, no Yami, the more her head hurts.

Looking at her, concerned, Anzu asked softly, "You're resisting it aren't you? You're trying to remember aren't you?"

Koshi whimpered. Her headache seemed to be growing and she felt as though she didn't want to think anyone. A voice echoed in her mind. It was as if that voice was telling her something, telling her not to resist, to try not to remember…

Placing a hand on Koshi's shoulder, Anzu said, "Come one, Koshi. Let's go up and watch the duel."

The female stumbled as she made her way up to the top of the tower, towards the duelling field. Anzu walked along side of her and managed to save her from a few falls. They approached Jounouchi and gang who were al staring at the intense duel. "What's going on guys?"

Jounouchi spun around and began to speak. "When we came, Kaiba already had his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field. Then, Yugi used one of his face-down cards, Double Magic, so he cane use the magic card Kaiba used in his turn, which was Monster Reborn. He revived his Buster Blade and used Polymerization to fuse Black Magician and Buster Blade together to form Black Paladin." He looked extremely excited. "This duel is going to end anytime now. Kaiba will definitely lose!" He stopped when he realized Koshi was beside Anzu. "Uh...no offence there. Yugi is between than Kaiba."

Koshi shook her head. She didn't mind Jounouchi expressing his opinions. Rubbing her templ, she looked up at the duelling field. There stood Yugi with his Black Paladin and Seto with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. She could hear Yugi's, no Yami's voice speaking, "My Black Paladin still has the Buster Blader's effect, since there are tow dragons on the field, it'll gain 500 attack points for each." The monster now has 3900 attack points.

Seto ignored him and drew a card. After placing it down, he ordered the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to attack.

"I activate Tome of Secrets."

"I activate Magic Absorption. This card allows me to have the same effect of your Black Paladin, therefore my dragon's attack points increase to 5000." Seto smirked. "You won't defeat that easily, Yugi."

Yami returned the smirk. "Kaiba, don't be so sure. I'm going to end this now. I activate Fusion Reversal." Seto's Ultimate Dragon immediately turned back into three Blue Eyes. "Since there are four dragons on the field, Black Paladin now has 4900 attack points. Then I'll activate a magic card, Diffusion Wave. All I need to do is give up 1000 life pints and I'll be able to attack all of your monsters. It's the end, Kaiba. Attack, Black Paladin!"

As Seto withstood the attack, his life points dropped down to zero and the three Blue Eyes were sliced to pieces. Koshi watched as Seto lamented his loss. It was obvious that he was shocked. He had lost despite all of his places, tactics and having on of the most powerful cards in the game. He clenched his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth in anger.

Looking at the CEO, Yami said, "The reason why you lost, Kaiba was because you have hatred in you. You lost to the beast called 'hatre'. If I didn't have Red Eyes in my deck, I probably would have lost."

Seto glared at his rival. "Don't give me your speech on 'power of friendship'. I don't believe a thing about that." He appeared to want to say more, but when he noticed Koshi standing there, he stopped. He had a reputation to uphold and he has his own pride as well. He sneered, but tossed Yami a card. "According to the torment rules, you get Obelisk." It was clear Seto didn't want to give it away. "Just you wait Yugi, I will win it back."

Going down from the duelling field, Seto approached Koshi. "I thought I told you to stay down there." Then he looked at the girl, slightly concerned. "You okay, Koshi? You look a bit pale." He wrapped an arm around Koshi's shoulders. "And you, Mokuba. Why are you here?" Mokuba had joined the group as well, not being noticed by anyone else.

Koshi forced a small smile, despite the headache. "I'm fine, Seto. I just wanted to watch you duel. I'm sure that's what Maokuba thought too." The little boy nodded.

Yami on the other hand was delighted to see Jounouchi up and about. "Jou, you're awake!"

"Yugi, you won!" Jounouchi grinned. "I knew you could do it."

"All thanks to your Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Jounouchi looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, like I said before, I want to help you in saving the world."

Smiling, Yami replied, "I appreciate your help." He then glanced over at Koshi who was standing beside Kaiba. "I won, Koshi," he thought in his mind. As if she heard his thought, she turned to look at him. She gave him a small smile, which he considered as a gesture of congratulations. He laughed bitterly inwardly. Is a small smile the only thin he'll get from her?

Suddenly, the group noticed the arrival of Marik. "I take that you have won, Pharaoh."

Yami swiftly turned at the voice. "Malik, I will defeat you."

Marik laughed. "Try all you want, Pharaoh. Your power will be mine in the end! Let the carnival of darkness begin!" He lifted his Millennium Rod and the darkness seemed to overwhelm the air around them.

Koshi froze when the Rod was lifted. She felt pain all over her body and bit her lip to stop the cry of pain from coming out. Her headache increased and the voice in her head got louder. She could distinctly hear the words now. "Forget the Pharaoh….forget Yami…"

Seto felt the stiffness of the female and looked down at her. "You okay, Koshi? You look pale." He frowned. "You're shivering."

The female wanted to reassure Seto but instead, a whimper escaped her lips. She fell on her knees and covered her head with her hands. She tried to press the pain down, but cries of pain came out anyways.

"Koshi?" Yami immediately rushed over to the female's side while Seto quickly crouched down to check on her.

"What's wrong, Koshi?" Seto was worried as he placed an arm on her shoulders.

Yami practically pulled her away from the CEO, with Seto glaring at him and refusing to let go, and circled his own arms around her. Subconsciously, Koshi leaned towards the warmth she felt, to the disgust of Seto. "Koshi? 'He shook her gently. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to after his first duel with Malik through the mime. Koshi reacted very similar when Malik had tried to penetrate through her mental barriers. Angrily, he glared at the tomb keeper. "What did you do to her? Don't deny it! I know you did something to her."

Malik laughed once more, evil crackling in the air. "Who was I was going to deny it? She's trying to resist my power so badly, yet she's only making herself suffer."

"I knew you had control over Koshi somehow…" Yami gritted his teeth. "There was no way Koshi would forget me so suddenly and go over to Kaiba like that." Seto growled in defence, offended by Yami's words.

"He was the one who acpeted the girl from me without any questions. He didn't even help her try to remember, to change the situation around. You were so desperate, weren't you?" Malik raised his Millennium Rod once more. "This little puppet hasn't following my instructions, so she deserves a little punishment, don't you agree?"

The group widened their eyes when they saw a beam of light from the Rod shooting out towards Yami and Koshi. Seto immediately jumped out of harm's way but Yami who was holding Koshi didn't move quick enough. The beam was about to hit when a protective barrier appeared out of the blue. The beam was deflected but Malik instantly stopped the attack.

The tomb keeper looked a bit frustrated at this failed attempt, but at the same time, slightly amused. "I can see that you didn't lose all your powers. Pharaoh, but at the same time, it's draining you."

All heads turned to look at Yami. It was the truth. Yami did look tired. His breath was ragged and sweat was forming on his forehead. It looked down at Koshi, feeling her shift in his arms. Caressing her cheek, he asked, "Koshi?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open. The pain seemed to have lessen, making her able to take in her surroundings She looked at the one who was holding her. "Yugi?"

The light dulled visibly in Yami's eyes. He wanted to curse. She still didn't remember him. She was still under Malik's control. He set the femla on the ground and stood u0p, staggering a bit due to the use of his powers.

Koshi looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

"Worry about yourself." He made the words sound harsher than he had intended. He wanted to hit himself on the head, seeing Koshi wince at his words. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Yami…"

The spirit's head snapped at his name. "Koshi?"

Malik frowned at the new development. Was he losing control over her? Or did he underestimate her will? He contemplated his choices. He could destroy the girl right now as the Pharaoh was away from her. He could also try to destroy the Pharaoh as he was weak right now. He could do nothing and go on with the duel. He could try to see how important the girl was to the Pharaoh...or vice versa. Malik smirked at the last idea. He won't deny that he was losing control over the girl. Maybe he could hit two birds with one stone. Destroy the girl…and make the Pharaoh lose his concentration…therefore winning the duel with ease. "Pharaoh, die."

Everything seem to happen in a blur. Malik said the words calmly as he lifted the Millennium Rod and pointed towards Yami's direction. A beam of light shot out from the item once again, this time its target: Yami. The spirit was about to put up his barrier once more when he felt something slamming into him. He tripped and fell on to the ground, the weight coming with him. Struggling, he sat back up and looked down. His eyes widened.

"Ko…shi?" Yami desperately wished that what he thought had happened didn't happen. This wasn't real. "Koshi?" He pulled the girl up properly with her lying in his arms. He could see her pale face frowning at the pain she was obviously withstanding. "Why'd you do it?" he whispered.

The female's eyes fluttered open. "Yami…I'm sorry…th…that…I forgot you…" Her words were broken as she tried to speak through the pain. Perhaps it was the power of Malik's item, it seemed as though the power that was already in her body cancelled out, allowing her to remember her true self.

People around them were silent, too stunned from what had happened to speak. Anzu and Shizuka had tears streaming down their faces. Jounouchi, Honda and Mokuba had their mouths open. Isis kept her head down, regretful that she had never seen this coming. Malik smirked, knowing his plan has worked. Seto was furious because Koshi saved Yami and the fact that she was injured due to Yami.

Yami cursed. "I don't care if you forgot about me. just as long as you were fine. If you remembered me at the cost of losing your life…damn it! It's not worth it!"

Koshi smiled. "But I've…saved…you before. And I won't…he…hesitate to do it again…next time."

"There's no next time!" Yami wanted to glare at the girl but found it impossible to do as he watched the colour drain from the girl's face. "Koshi…"

"Yami…my Pharaoh…"

The Pharaoh's eyes widened as he saw the lids of Koshi's eyes fluttered closed. "No…" he whispered. "Koshi?" She did not…she did not… She did not just die. He had not watched helplessly as life slowly drained from her body. He was not the one who lived because she saved him. He was not the cause of her pain. "Koshi!" He shouted in agony.

Anzu took a step forward, wanting to comfort the spirit when golden light surrounded Yami and Koshi. The group watched in awe as the light formed into a barrier protecting the two. Yami, who was inside the light, was experiencing flashbacks in his mind, which he found surreal, yet familiar.

&&&&&&&


	14. The Will to Live

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto (aka Kaji no Tenshi)

Chapter Thirteen The Will to Live

Anzu took a step forward, wanting to comfort the spirit when golden light surrounded Yami and Koshi. The group watched in awe as the light formed into a barrier protecting the two. Yami, who was inside the light, was experiencing flashbacks in his mind, which he found surreal, yet familiar.

_"My name is…Ko…Koshi, my Pharaoh."_

_ Yami stared at Koshi disbelievingly. "You tried to poison me?"_

_ Desperate, Koshi shook her head. "No, I…that's not what's supposed…I didn't meant to…I didn't know..." Her eyes became misty and tears came tumbling down her pale cheeks. They stayed like that for a while, Yami staring at Koshi, Koshi weeping silently._

_ Koshi paused, then finally stuttered. "Very will, Ya…Yami. The High Priest was like a brother to me when I was younger. He was often nice to me and played with me every day no matter how busy he was. It all changed when he became the High Priest formally. He neglected me and never greeted me anymore." As she spoke, without realizing it, she leaned on to Yami's chest, snuggling into a comfortable position. Yami also stopped soothing her pain and instead, was caressing her skin. "Then three years ago, he started to pay attention me again. At that time, I was happy because my brother was back. But now that I think of it, he probably had some sort of intention. Now I know…If he didn't tempt me…if only he never changed…" Tears started to create a veil over her eyes and rolled down her cheeks._

_ "You really do get embarrassed easily, don't you? Are you afraid of me?" asked Yami._

_ The girl shook her head. "No. I mean…"_

_ "Good." Them at an amazing speed, Yami circled Koshi's waist in his arms and kissed her right on the lips. Koshi didn't know what to do and wanted to protest. Once she opened her lips though, it gave Yami the prefect opportunity to slip in his tongue, exploring her sweetness. Slowly, she melted and hugged Yami's neck for support. One of Yami's arms still held her waist but the other hand already was caressing her back. His lips slid from the soft lips to the girl's nape, nibbling it. Koshi's lips opened and a small moan escaped from it._

_"Who's going to be your Queen?" Koshi stiffened at Seto's question. The Pharaoh her tensed body and smiled inside. He knew how to answer the question. He pulled Koshi to him. "Koshi's going to be my Queen."_

_ Both Koshi and Seto were surprised by the response. The girl looked at Yami in shock while Seto asked, "But Koshi is not part of the imakhu. No one will agree to your decision."_

_ "Who says? I am the Pharaoh so I can do what I want. Besides, Koshi was given to me three years ago. She is part of the imakhu." Yami gave the girl a peck on the cheek. "No one can change my mind."_

_ "Yami," pleaded Koshi. "He's crazy, can't you see? Someone has to stop him." As Koshi spoke, Seto ordered his Blue Eyes to attack. When the girl turned, she stood there, shocked. Before anyone could save her, the attack hit her. Fire engulfed part of the room, destroying the monsters and surrounding an unconscious Koshi._

_ The Pharaoh stood up and shouted, "Koshi!" He didn't listen to anyone's warnings and rushed towards the fire. Without thinking, he ran into the fire to save his loved one. _

_ Seto, on the other side, cried out, "Pay attention, Pharaoh!" He lifted his Millennium Rod, planning to use it. Koshi ran in front of Yami, protecting him. Was she silly? She knew he could use his Millennium Puzzle, but she didn't want him to get hurt…_

_ "Koshi!" shouted Yami as he caught her falling body in her arms. "You idiot! I could have blocked it with my Puzzle! Why'd you do that?"_

_ The Queen smiled weakly. "Are you sure you could have used the Puzzle in time?" Yami couldn't answer her. "See, this was probably Seto's plan. I felt something pull me here…that was probably his Rod…" She coughed. "I forgot to tell you something, Yami. I'm with a child…but, I don't think I could…"_

_ Yami placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't talk. I don't care if the child survives or not, I just want you, Koshi. You hear me? Only you. I love you, Koshi."_

_ "I'm so sorry, Yami. I'm so sorry. I love you too…" Then, Koshi closed her eyes one last time._

_ "Koshi!" cried the Pharaoh as he tightly hugged the body of the girl._

Yami snapped opened his eyes and the golden light around them dispersed with a burst. He remembered. He remembered what had happened in the past with Koshi. Koshi was his Queen. Well, she was supposed to be…if Kaiba hadn't always interfered between them. No wonder Kaiba was so smitten with her. It was all linked to the past. It was too late though, wasn't it? Even though he remembered…Koshi… He looked down at the girl in his arms. Wanting to feel her lingering warmth, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. That's when he felt it. The movement from the body in his arms. He sat up in shock. Koshi…she was breathing! Placing his hand on her cheek, he could feel her warmth returning. He blinked his eyes. He was not dreaming…right? "Koshi?" he whispered, still unsure of his discovery. "Koshi?"

"Your power has revived the Queen, my Pharaoh."

Yami looked up and found Isis slightly bowing at him. "What did you say, Isis?"

Isis smiled slightly. "You have used your powers and revived Koshi. She is now alive, thanks to you. Of course, the power you have given her in your previous life also helped."

He looked down at the female. "She's alive?"

"She's alive," Isis repeated.

"Thank Ra…" Yami hugged the girl to him, thankful he will not lose her.

"You're…choking me…Yami…"

The spirit grinned, seeing the open eyes of Koshi. "Thank Ra you're alive Koshi!" He looked at the female with caring eyes. "My Queen…"

Koshi blushed. "…You got you memories back?" Yami just smiled.

On the other hand, Seto growled when he realized he had officially Koshi to Yami once again. Deep in his heart, he knew this was the reality all along, but he refused to believe in the power the Millennium items may hold, so he wanted to believe in the Koshi that seemed to love him. With a quick turn, he left the top of the tower, his trench coat fluttering behind him. Mokuba, seeing his brother walk away, also left the group.

Isis wanted to stay, yet she knew she needed to talk to Seto Kaiba, about what had happened and what will happen. She looked at the Pharaoh. Koshi had lived therefore Yami will have the power to continue to duel, without being distracted, just as long he was sure Koshi will meet no more harm. "I wish you luck, my Pharaoh. Save my brother from his evil side and release him from the darkness." With that, she left, going after Seto Kaiba.

Malik snorted. "Pharaoh, are you ready for our duel?"

"Anytime, Malik!" Yami glowered at the male, his eyes burning with anger and the urge to whip him in the duel. Then his looks immediately softened as he titled his head downwards to look at Koshi. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alive, Yami." She smiled. "Go kick Malik's butt for making my head hurt like hell."

Yami smirked. "That I will do."

Jounouchi bounced over and slapped his arm down around Yami's shoulders. "You better help me get revenge as well, Yugi. For Mai too. Save her from that horrid Shadow Realm!" He grinned, filled with confidence about Yugi's victory. He crouched down and placed his hands on Koshi. Looking at Yami, he found permission to take her, so he lifted the girl out of Yami's arms and towards the side. The preparation for the duel was beginning.

&&&&&&&

"Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba took quicker steps, attempting to follow his brother who had longer strides. "Aren't you going to watch the final duel?"

Seto's face twisted unpleasantly at the mention of that. He was still upset at losing the duel against the King of the Games. Not that he would actually admit that. "I have no need to observe that duel. Besides, the Tower will sink into the sea in two hours and we have to prepare for leaving." Then he realized they were being followed. He whipped around, glaring at the intruder. "What do you want?" he growled.

Isis stood her ground, unfaltering against Seto's menacing look. "Priest…Mr. Kaiba, the Pharaoh will need your help in order to win." Seto raised his eyebrow. "You must understand, the tablet in the museum was not a symbol of confrontation or rivalry, it's words to a lost friend, to the lost Pharaoh."

The CEO was definitely not amused by Isis' words. "I have no time or interest for your pathetic speeches on our supposed past lives. I need to prepare for getting our of here." He began to walk away.

Mokuba ran towards Seto, looking up at him as they both continued to move. "Seto, promise me, when the Duel Tower sinks into the sea and disappears, so will all of your hatred. I don't want you to continue like this." The older male didn't answer, but placed his hand on the duel card locket around his neck that contained Mokuba's picture. Mokuba took that as his brother's promise. Satisfied, he settled down and walked along side Seto.

Isis though found the need to continue to talk. "Do you think the Pharaoh will lose?"

Seto snorted. "Or course. Yugi also has a three percent chance at killing Ra and it's One Turn Kill ability. There's no way he can win." He paused, as if thinking he should continue or not. "A card that I have though, called Devil's Sanctuary, will increase the chance of winning to twenty-four percent."

"Then my brother might win…" Isis whispered. "If that is so, then I will take matter into my own hands….to forever rid the world of his evilness…"

Widening his eyes slightly, Seto realized the meaning of her words. "Are you planning to disappear into the sea with Alcatraz along with your brother, if Yugi fails?" He had stopped moving, looking at the Egyptian woman.

Isis looked into the eyes of the CEO, her own defying. "I will not let the dark side of my brother to take over the world if the Pharaoh fails. It is part of my fault that his dark side came to be and I will take up the consequences!"

Seto contemplated his actions. He could do nothing…or give his card to Yugi so he has a bitter chance to win. He grimaced at the thought. That was not like him at all, helping his enemy. Yet… Finally, he walked towards the elevator that will take him back up on to the duelling field.

"Koshi will be grateful as well."

Right…that was part of his reason too.

&&&&&&&

Yami caught the card Kaiba threw at him. It was the Devil's Sanctuary. He snapped it into his deck then said, "Thank you." He didn't hesitate at all. As if he knew the card will definitely help him win the duel, that he trusted Kaiba will help him. He laughed inwardly in amusement when he noticed Jounouchi making a big deal seeing Kaiba approaching Koshi. Somehow, he knew Kaiba would not harm Koshi. He laughed again when he saw Jounouchi drop open his mouth, watching Koshi bow to Kaiba. Probably thanking him for giving him the card.

"Pharaoh! Pay attention to what's happening here!" Malik sneered. "Are you ready for our duel?"

"Anytime."

Malik held up his deck confidently. "I will win, Pharaoh."

Yami retorted, "I would like to see you try."

The two approached each other. Grabbing each other's deck, they began shuffling the cards. They then took their own decks back and walked towards the position. As the Shadow Realm encased them into its darkness, Yami said, "Let the duel begin!"

&&&&&&&

Obelisk's fist, filled with infinite attack strength was about to hit Ra when it was repelled. Everyone was surprised when it happened. They all thought that Yami was finally going to win. Yami looked at his light side which was still hanging in the air due to the Shadow Realm game. The amount of life points lost affected their own light. Yugi smiled at the spirit encouragingly. They can win this together.

Marik laughed. "Ra is immune to any special attacks of Obelisk. This won't help you at all, Pharaoh! I'm going to win this! Now, it's Ra's turn to attack Obelisk!"

Yami held up his hand. "Just a moment, Malik! I activate Dimension Magic! This allows me to special summon a Magician from my hand just as long I have a Magician on the field and sacrifices two monsters. Then during this turn, I can counter-attack by destroying one monster on your side with an combined attack." He looked at the field. "Now, I sacrifice Obelisk and Gazelle to summon Dark Magician!"

Snorting, Malik replied, "Pharaoh, here I thought you wanted to save my light side. What you're doing doesn't help at all. He'll still be destroyed!"

"Yami!" cried out Yugi. He didn't want to see the tomb keeper destroyed.

"I know, Yugi. This duel won't end like this though."

"Master Malik!" All heads turned at the new voice. Rishid was stumbling on to the top of the tower. Isis immediately wanted to rush over to help him, but he held up a hand. "Master Malik, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me." He coughed a bit.

Marik looked down at him disgust. "You pathetic servant, get out of my eyes and let me win this duel!"

Rishid shook his head. "Master Malik, you must understand! You can fight your evil side! You shouldn't give into resigning one's fate! Learn to live with who you are. This is not only a tomb keeper's duty, but also a person's! Do not give up hope, Master!"

The normal Malik slowly looked up from his chained position. His lifeless eyes seemed to show something different for a second. Everyone anticipated his move as they knew what he decided may change the results of the duel. "Pharaoh, attack me!"

"Very well, Malik," said Yami. "My two Magicians! Attack the Winged Dragon of Ra!" The two Magicians formed a beam of light between them and shot at the Egyptian God. An explosion was heard and everyone's view was blocked for a while.

Yugi peered, trying to see through all the gas and smoke. "Did it work?" As their views cleared, Yami saw that the Maliks were still were they were, but Ra was definitely destroyed. The questions, which Malik is in which position? The answer was immediately revealed when the duellist looked up from the ground. "Malik, you two switched places!" exclaimed Yugi.

The tomb keeper nodded his head. "When the Ra was destroyed, it wrecked the combination of Ra and my dark side, which allowed us to switch places. Now, my dark side is the one who's in danger of being banished."

Marik growled as he struggled against the chains. "Why am I here? Damn you light!" He calmed himself and smirked. "Malik, my light side, why don't you finish this silly duel and kill the Pharaoh? It was after all his order of duty that kept your whole family in the darkness. You should take revenge. It was because of the Pharaoh that you had to take the role of the Tomb Keeper, a role that you loathe!"

Shaking his head, Malik replied firmly. "I know what I want." He placed his hand on his deck of cards. "I surrender this duel to you, my Pharaoh."

"What?" Marik screamed in agony as he disappeared and was banished into the darkness. The Shadow Realm also disappeared, and the duelling field became normal once more."

Mokuba stepped out. They had returned to the top of the tower near the end of the duel. Seto was just too curious to know how it will all end. "Okay, as head referee, I'll declare that Yugi has become the winner of the Battle City Tournament." He ignored the scowl on Seto's face and the cheering sounds from Yugi's friends, including Koshi. "Malik, now according to the tournament's rules, you will hand over the Winged Dragon of Ra to Yugi."

Malik looked at the card in his hand. The final Egyptian God card. It was finally leaving his hands. He took a tentative step forward and looked at the Pharaoh. "Here's your card, my Pharaoh." Yami nodded and accepted the card. He also noted the politeness in the tomb keeper's side. All three God cards now belong to him. Malik lifted his shirt and turned around. "There is something you should see, my Pharaoh." It was then that he fully took off his shirt and showed Yami the tattoo on his back. Yami gasped. "This is the secret that has been passed down through the generations of my family. We know it has to do with unlocking your memories, unfortunately, it remains a mystery right now." He took out his Millennium items and gave them to the spirit. "These belong to you as well."

"Thank you, Malik."

Kaiba then snorted, catching everyone's attention. "Now that we're done with all the Ancient Egyptian crap, I would like to mention to you that Alcatraz is about to explode so I suggest you to get the hell out of here. There's around 46 minutes left."

"What!" Everyone was shocked at the information. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, Moneybags?" exclaimed Jounouchi.

"Was there a need?" With that, he left along with Mokuba, leaving the rest of the group still in shock.

&&&&&&&

Everyone boarded the huge helicopter in haste as they wanted to get off the island as soon as possible. Mai had woken up from her slumber in the Shadow Realm as Marik has been destroyed. There was five minutes until the island will explode, yet the Kaiba brothers were no where to be found.

Koshi looked around the island before stepping into the helicopter. "Are you sure Seto and Mokuba will be fine, Yami?"

The Pharaoh wrapped an arm around his Queen's shoulder. "I'm sure they will be fine. If I know Kaiba, he has a plan to get out of here alive."

Koshi leaned on his shoulder. "I hope so."

Just as they took off, the island exploded. Everyone was quiet, perhaps, thinking that Kaiba and Mokuba have perished in the explosion. Then Anzu who was sitting near the window cried out in surprise, "Look, it's another Kaiba Corp fighter jet!"

Everyone turned to look out a window. They were surprised and relieved, sort of, to see Kaiba and Mokuba sitting in the jet. The radio sparked to life and Mokuba's voice was heard. "Yugi, and everyone else, we're going to the United States to make Kaiba Land a world-wide event, so we'll see you guys soon!" Then the jet, piloted by Kaiba was turned into another direction, towards their own destination.

"Is it over, Yami?"

"I believe so." And he planted a kiss on her forehead.

&&&&&&&

Author's Note: I'm finally finished with this story….I'm so glad. By the time I finished this story, I realized that I didn't really like this story... I think it's the way I changed my style of writing since I started this story. It just doesn't satisfy me anymore. I'm just glad I finished this story and got this over with. You can tell because I was being lazy and barely elaborated on anything. I didn't even include more about the duel between Yami and Malik. Oh well…there's still an epilogue…but I'll wait a few days before posting that up. R+R if you want...I don't care much anymore. I'm finally done!


	15. Epilogue

More Than Just Saving the World

By Sakura Kinomoto (Aka Kaji no Tenshi)

Epilogue

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and a slight breeze blew, rustling the leaves in the trees. Two figures sat on a bench in the park. Koshi bit her lip, resisting the urge to snuggle up to the person beside her. After she had woken up on the helicopter, things had been awkward between Yami and her. After all, they just remembered they had been lovers 5000 years ago and they had practically done everything in the book. They were the same person as they were those many years ago, yet different.

Yugi had told her to meet him in the park however she had never expected him to give control to Yami immediately after he arrived. The situation turned out a bit awkward. They ended up sitting on the bench beside each other without saying a word.

"Yami…"

"Koshi…"

They looked at each other. "You can talk first…" They echoed, looking at each other. Koshi broke into a giggle while Yami's lips tugged upwards. "What did you want to say, Koshi?"

Koshi twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Um…do you have all your memories back, Yami?"

The spirit shook his head. "No, only those memories that dealt with you, and not all of them are clear either. Did you know of them too?"

"Oh.' Koshi blushed, remembering those memories. "I…I had a dream about them. When I was being controlled. I remembered though." She glanced at the male. "What did you want to say?"

Yami thought about his question. He didn't exactly want to ask, afraid of Koshi's reaction. It was certain that they had feelings for each other, but how should they react to these feelings? In a way, they know each other very well, yet they are strangers. He wanted an answer though, so everything will be clear. "Koshi, just what kind of relationship do we have?"

She blinked her eyes. "What kind of relationship?" she repeated.

The Pharaoh nodded. "It never seems to be clear, don't you think? We just met not long ago. We kissed at our first encounter. You tried to save me during the duel with Malik and just before the final duel. You were kidnapped because of me. We have feelings for each other, yet in a way, we never expressed them properly. Well no, you did say you love me…" Koshi blushed. "And I did admit that we were bonded in some way, but I think that was because of our previous relationship. Isn't it…weird?" He tried to express hit thoughts the best he can.

"That's true," she said softly. Looking down at her lap, she played with her fingers. She bit her lip. "What would you like us to be?"

Yami paused at the question. What would he like? Would he like to be friends with Koshi or lovers? He thought about the relationship he had with Koshi 5000 years ago and thought how he would like the same trust between them. He thought about how they depended on each other. In his mind, different memories flashed by, including ones from the past and ones from the present. He remembered ho Koshi saved him numerous times and the feelings he had when being with her. He thought about he sweet lips and the pleasure when holding her close. "I think…I would like us to be together."

"As lovers?"

"As lovers."

Koshi smiled. "That sounds nice."

The Pharaoh smiled as well and placed his hand over Koshi's. "I would like to learn more about you. The you in the present time." He paused. "The Koshi I knew 5000 years ago as well as the Koshi in the present."

"I would love to learn more about the Yami 5000 years ago and the Yami who resides in the Millennium puzzle."

"So we will take it slow?"

"I suppose. Yes, we'll take it slow."

"You will stay beside me?"

"I will stay beside you."

"I don't know what will happen in the future."

"Neither do I. I will be with you though in your new adventures and on your journey to recovering your memories."

There was a pause in the conversation. "Thank you."

"No need for thanks between lovers."

They smiled at each other. "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

"You think?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Birds chirped, the sun shined, the wind blew and two lovers kissed, a seal to their promise.

&&&&&&&

Author's Note: I'm finally finish this story. Thank goodness. This certainly took me a long time to finish. Instead of encouraging to review this story, I would love it if you go to my other account on and my account on and read and review the stories there. I would love you if you did so. Just because I love those stories more.

http:www. fanfiction. net / shatteredglassoffrost

http:www. fictionpress. com / kajinotenshi

Paste on to your URL box and remember to take out the spaces!

Thank you!


End file.
